


Honey

by wonsummernight



Series: Honey [1]
Category: Mamamoo, TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Romance, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Coming Out, Competition, Established Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, LGBTQ Themes, Lots of Touching, M/M, Making Out, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Multi, Queer Youth, Repressed Memories, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Soft Jeon Jungkook, Soft Park Jimin (BTS), confident park jimin, jeongguk's a charmer, jikook are precious, lots of awkward firsts, president jimin, seoul national university, soft themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonsummernight/pseuds/wonsummernight
Summary: Park Jimin has been the President of his University’s LGBTQ+ association for two years. No one has dared to run against him because of how well he upholds his position, until Jeon Jeongguk shows up.Soft, undeniably charming and witty, Jeongguk gives Jimin a run for his position and his heart.





	1. Miele

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and is in no way promoting, shaming or endorsing Seoul National University.

Theme Song: [Honey by Johnny Balik](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8z-27EJcMxc)

Happy Smiles Association has been running at Seoul National University for two years. The campus readily approved the association because of its new motto “to accept, embrace and encourage all students.” For its first semester, it didn’t do well; the previous president had no idea what the purpose was. He even complained to other students that such an association was “unnecessary” and the HSA was inactive for quite some time.

However, that all changed when Park Jimin showed up.

Park Jimin makes straight A’s, he has the highest GPA on campus and he’s the type of student that manages to get by studying for two days out of the week while still having fun. He comes from a well-off family but works part time at the library just because he enjoys the atmosphere and the brief friendships he’s made while working.

Jimin is known amongst the students and his professors love him; he’s often doted on because of his high grades and work ethic. Unfortunately, Jimin is held to a much higher standard than other students and his professors expect certain things from him. Sometimes he pushes himself to their limits while forgetting his own mental health. This semester he promises to do better in that aspect.

“Treasurer, mind explaining why our expenses are extremely high this semester?” Jimin asks pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

The treasurer—Kim Taehyung, twenty-three and in his third year of university—looks up from the book in his hands. “Fundraisers required a lot of purchases.”

“That could’ve been resolved easily, this amount of money didn’t have to be spent.” Jimin explains exasperatedly.

Taehyung sighs. “We can only do so much with the pitiful budget our university gives to us.” He jumps up from his seat. “Aside from fundraisers, you know the money had to go to flyers and promo shit they said we must have.”

“Of course.” He exhales slamming the ledger in his hand shut.

Jimin loves and hates new semesters. With each new semester, prospective members show up and the association receives more exposure. However, the university will stipulate what HSA can and cannot do and will also set their budget. Jimin must fight for their budget during funding board presentations and each year despite how amazingly well he does presentations, his association always receives the least amount of money. Jimin calls bullshit every time.

The university is biased and as Taehyung often likes to put it: “fake as fuck.” Jimin knows SNU doesn’t care about their students or what they do in their free time, the university isn’t trying to create leaders but strong-willed doctors/f ~~ollowers~~. Jimin and his fellow members do not fit into such a category. They are in fact leaders determined to recognize every single student on this campus.

Their motto is simple: you are not alone, we acknowledge you and we will understand you.

Jimin has given speeches about their association and how it came into fruition. Instead of giving anecdotes about his life and why he chose to become president of such an association, he likes to talk about the people he’s encountered. His best friend—Lee Taemin was made fun of during high school for not being interested in girls, breasts or even dicks for that matter. It was only last year that Taemin came out as asexual. Jimin keeps all the people in his stories anonymous, but he loves sharing his encounters because it assures people time and time again that they are not alone.

Their membership has increased, but they face the same struggle each year.

Finances.

“So, what now, Mr. President?” The secretary—Moonbyul questions from her seat behind one of the computers.

Jimin threads a hand through his hair. “We need to write a proposal to the funding board.”

“Why not just take it up with the university president? Say something about ethics and discrimination.” Taehyung pipes in with a cheeky laugh. “That’ll light a fire up their ass.”

Jimin rolls his eyes. “I’d love too, but if we want HSA to survive, we have to follow the right code of conduct. Start from the bottom with the funding board and then work our way up.”

Taehyung bounces over to Jimin and leans in close to whisper. “What about campaigns?”

“Why the fuck are you whispering?” Song Minho, the historian, bellows from across the room. While eyeing Taehyung, he licks the stud on his bottom lip.

“I don’t know, Minho.” Taehyung snaps clearly agitated at having been interrupted. “Maybe because I’d like some privacy as I discuss rather serious matters with our President.”

Minho lifts a finger to point to the door. “Then step outside.” he deadpans.

Taehyung flips him off before turning to Jimin once again. “You’ll need funds for campaigning.”

Jimin snorts. “Campaigning against _who_?” he brushes past Taehyung towards the door. “No one ever tries to run against me,” Jimin opens the door. “don’t worry about it.”

Just as he’s about to step out, someone steps in front of him. Jimin gaze starts from their feet before tracing up from their ironed slacks and crisp, white button-down shirt, and then finally to their— _his_ —face. Jimin plasters on a quick smile. “How can I help you?” he asks sweetly.

“Is this Happy Smiles Association?” the stranger intones warmly, voice surprisingly deep compared to his young face.

“Yes, this is it, are you interested in becoming a member?”

“Something like that.” His round eyes flick about Jimin’s face in search of something.

Jimin responds by asking another question. “I’m Park Jimin, the President and you are?” he extends his hand towards the handsome yet boyish man in front of him.

The man tilts his head with a smile before taking Jimin’s hand. “Jeon Jeongguk.” He grasps Jimin’s palm tightly. “Pleasure.”

Jimin continues smiling, not at all thrown off by the way Jeongguk strokes a thumb along Jimin’s knuckles. “Do you have any questions? You caught me just as I was stepping out.” Jimin slowly retracts his hand.

Jeongguk shrugs. “How do I sign up?”

Jimin’s expression immediately changes. His previous smile melts into something more natural and honest. He steps closer to Jeongguk in his excitement. “You’d like to become a member?”

Jeongguk nods, cheeks flushing in just the slightest by the sudden change in proximity.

Jimin doesn’t notice the shift in Jeongguk’s disposition, instead he turns around to shout into the meeting room. “Moonbyul! Application papers!”

Moonbyul stumbles from her seat, eyes wide and heart racing at the sudden call of her name. She rushes towards the filing cabinet and pulls out physical copies of their member application which can also be found online. However, Jimin’s extremely touched that Jeongguk has chosen to apply in person.

Jimin turns to Jeongguk and pins him with bright, sparkling eyes. “The fact that you came in person is amazing.”

Jeongguk laughs lightly. “Really? I was curious is all.”

At that statement, Jimin’s smile immediately falls. “Curious?” he stiffens. “You know what this association is about…right?”

Jeongguk nods. “Embracing the LGBTQ+ community on campus.”

Jimin clicks his tongue. “We’re more than that.”

Moonbyul emerges with the application papers in hand, she promptly hands them over to Jimin. He takes them without breaking eye contact with Jeongguk.

Jeongguk snaps his fingers in realization. “Your motto derives from the famous saying by Kim Jonghyun; different doesn't mean wrong.”

Jimin gazes at Jeongguk placidly, struggling to mask his awe. _He knows our motto._ Jimin looks him up and down again. _This guy’s the real deal._ In the past, Jimin has encountered numerous fakes claiming they wanted to become a member only to shame the association later and make derogatory marks in passing towards other members. Of course, they were handled professionally and swiftly.

“I should have mentioned that sooner instead of putting you under the umbrella of similar associations.” Jeongguk explains apologetically.

Jimin waves it off, a smile quirking his full lips. “None taken, you’re new—are you new on campus?”

Something flickers in Jeongguk’s eyes, it’s mischievous like a candle dancing in the wind. But it’s gone in a matter of seconds. “Not really, I started last year.”

Jimin beams. “Then you’re my junior.”

“Would you like me to call you sunbaenim?” Jeongguk jokes.

Jimin laughs full bellied. “Hell no, you can be casual with me.” He hands Jeongguk the papers. “Fill these out, return them and then we’ll schedule an interview with you.”

Jeongguk takes the papers watching the way Jimin turns towards Moonbyul with a smile. They converse for a moment speaking about pushing a deadline back or something. Jeongguk doesn’t pay them much mind, instead he turns to shift through the papers in his hand.

 

**MEMBERSHIP APPLICATION**

Name:

How many classes are you taking:

Student ID:

Why do you want to join:

Jeongguk skims through the questions, unaware of the person sneaking up behind him. Jung Hoseok grins cheekily just as he squeezes Jeongguk’s sides. Jeongguk doesn’t squeal, flinch or anything. Hoseok’s smile falls.

“No reaction?” Hoseok straightens up with a pout. “You’re no fun.”

“Hey, Hoseok.” Jeongguk greets dryly, gaze still focused on the papers before him.

Hoseok peers over his shoulder reading the application with Jeongguk. “You’re joining?”

Jeongguk nods.

Jimin finishes speaking with Moonbyul and is surprised to see the president of the Chess Club standing behind Jeongguk. “Hoseok?”

Hoseok looks up. “Whattup, cutie pie.”

“Don’t call me that.” Jimin murmurs in disgust.

“I call it like I see it.” Hoseok coos. “You’re hella cute, isn’t he Jeongguk?” Hoseok grins widely, eyes twinkling knowingly.

Jeongguk elbows him in the stomach. “What do you want, Hoseok?”

“Nothing much, I came to make sure you were seeing this through.” Hoseok replies stepping around Jeongguk to peer closer at the application. A question forms in his eyes. “Wait, weren’t you applying to become president?”

Jimin’s eyes widen.

“Oh shit.” Moonbyul whispers from behind Jimin.

Jeongguk looks up to meet Jimin’s gaze. The previous warmth he regarded Jeongguk with has disappeared, now all Jeongguk sees is fire—there’s hell in Jimin’s eyes.

“You…” Jimin pauses, nibbles on his bottom lip and swallows before continuing. “You want to run for president?”

“Yes.” Jeongguk replies. “Isn’t it time for another president to be appointed?”

“That’s…that’s true, but…” Jimin slips his glasses off to pinch at the bridge of his nose.

Jeongguk gazes at Jimin softly, loving the way his bright bangs flutter into his eyes. “It’ll be fun.” He says.

Jimin snorts. “ _Fun_?”

“A little competition will make things interesting and will attract more members.” Jeongguk explains coolly. “Why?” he steps forward. “Don’t think you’ll win?”

Appalled by his audacity and not wanting to back down, Jimin steps up to him. “Hardly.”

The other members have now gathered in the doorway to witness such a historical moment. No one has dared to run against Jimin for the presidency of HSA. Because he’s ran the association for so long, many assumed it’d be pointless to run when he has made such a name of it. Park Jimin practically owns HSA and everyone knows this—everyone except Jeon Jeongguk.

Jimin will cut him some slack because he’s new. _He knows nothing with that baby face and naivete. He’ll know in due time_. Jimin smiles devilishly. “Alright.”

HSA is Jimin’s castle; he’s worked months to build it; he and his fellow members worked their asses off to make it into something. Jimin worried in the beginning about someone running against him, but no one ever did. Now, two years later, here comes Jeongguk.

Jeongguk raises a brow. “Alright?”

“Let’s do this.” Jimin clarifies.

Jeongguk grins. “Let’s do it.”

Hoseok looks between them before clapping like a seal. “This’ll be on the University’s announcements page in no time.”

Jimin rolls his eyes. “It’s not that big a deal.”

“I think it is.” Jeongguk replies matter-of-factly. “Especially if you lose.” He smirks loving the way Jimin’s eyebrows twitch in annoyance.

Taehyung guffaws. “ _Lose_? Jimin?”

Jeongguk crosses his arms against his chest. “Anything’s possible.”

Jimin manages to smile despite the annoyance he feels towards Jeongguk who’s expression remains unchanging. “I’ll take back this application and will have Moonbyul get you another one.”

“Thanks,” Jeongguk grins. “appreciate it.”

Hoseok whistles lowly eyes darting between them. He hooks an arm around Jeongguk and pulls him close. Jeongguk stumbles, eyebrows raising in shock.

“We have to go now.” Hoseok says.

“But why?” Jeongguk hisses, agitation seeping into his tone.

“We have class.” Hoseok explains laughing nervously as he analyzes Jimin’s rigid body language. “We’ll come back later.”

Jeongguk and Hoseok stalk off down the hall; a few students gaze at them curiously before whispering amongst themselves. Once they round the corner, Jeongguk shoves Hoseok away. “What the hell, hyung?” he snaps.

Hoseok dusts off his striped t-shirt. “Why are you snapping at me? If I hadn’t showed up, you’d continue staring at him like whipped cream.”

Jeongguk rolls his eyes. “Shut-up.”

“I’m right though.” Hoseok smiles. “Jeon Jeongguk. Whipped Cream.”

Jeongguk hurries past him, head low and cheeks ablaze.

“Wait up!” Hoseok chases after him. “Let’s go to class together, Joon said we have a quiz today.”

“I forgot about that.” Jeongguk grumbles.

“See? Therefore, you need me in your life.” Hoseok supplies hooking his arm around Jeongguk yet again.

“Wow, I’m amazed by how you came to that conclusion.” Jeongguk replies sarcastically.

“Reminding you about quizzes, pushing you to socialize, helping you flirt with the president of HS—oof!” Hoseok’s rambling is cut off when Jeongguk elbows him in the stomach.

“Shut it, hyung.” He warns. “I wasn’t flirting with him.”

“HAH!” Hoseok bellows. “You weren’t? I clearly remember you checking him out months ago in the library.”

Jeongguk rolls his eyes. “His hair was the color of cotton candy, you were checking him out too.”

“I always do, that’s just how we work.” Hoseok replies matching paces with Jeongguk as he walks swiftly down the hall.

“It’s not like that anyways…” Jeongguk grumbles.

“Not like what?”

They stop outside their classroom door; Jeongguk rocks on the heels of his shoes. “Nothing. Forget it.”

Hoseok pouts but doesn’t push Jeongguk any further. He knows how Jeongguk works—he’s a wise kid but has such a soft soul. A tad manipulative, but a sweetie, nonetheless. Hoseok was with him every step of the way when Jeongguk transferred last year. In the beginning, Jeongguk kept to himself, he even pushed Hoseok away claiming “friends would ruin his studying time.”

Bit by bit, Hoseok was able to melt down his walls; it didn’t take long for Jeongguk to open up to him. Once Jeongguk became comfortable in his own skin, he became an unstoppable social butterfly. Hoseok realized that Jeongguk was and still is curious about many things. And lots of students are drawn to that—to him and his ceaseless curiosity and boundless imagination.

Once they step into the classroom, they greet the professor with a deep bow. She waves them off and they hurry to their seats at the front of the class. Halfway through the class, whispers erupt around them and Jeongguk’s ears perk upon the mention of his name. He glances to his right and meets Hoseok’s just as confused gaze.

The professor clears her throat. “You’re all adults and unless you have amnesia, which I’m sure none of you do. You all must remember what I said about speaking during my class.” She picks up a marker and turns towards the board. “I so clearly wrote my expectations in the syllabus.”

The class immediately goes silent as she begins to write something on the whiteboard. “Anyone care to explain why you’re speaking?” She turns around to face them.

Hoseok ducks his head and quickly busies himself, everyone does the same acting as though they’ve been studying and taking notes the entire time. Jeongguk’s the only one looking up and inevitably she locks eyes with him. “Jeongguk, care to explain why your classmates are speaking while I’m giving a lecture?”

Jeongguk knows it’s a rhetorical question, he knows he should remain silent by the way Hoseok leans over to discreetly kick him in the shin. He knows and yet he stands up.

“What’re you doing?” Hoseok hisses. “Do you have a death wish for your grade?”

Jeongguk brushes him off as he stands confidently behind his desk. “Mrs. Lee.” he politely addresses her.

She crosses her arms beneath her bosom, awaiting a challenge.

Jeongguk smiles calmly. “I’d like to apologize on our behalf first.” He bows deeply for a few seconds before lifting his head again. “However, just as you mentioned, we’re adults and we should be treated as such.”

Mrs. Lee snorts.

“Since the beginning of this semester you’ve addressed us as children, and we have regarded you with respect despite the disrespect you’ve shown us.”

A unanimous gasp erupts throughout the room.

Jeongguk continues. “We aren’t paying tuition to be treated as such nor are you being paid to give lectures to students who don’t listen.”

Mrs. Lee’s arms drop to her sides in shock.

“I’m sure as a class we can come together and work this out without having to take this to the department chair on our campus.” His eyes crinkle at the corners as he smiles. He apologizes once more before bowing and settling in his seat.

Mrs. Lee is rendered speechless, she scoffs a couple times, cheeks red and lips pressed tightly together.

Jeongguk calmly takes out his notebook and a pen ignoring Hoseok who’s glaring him down in disbelief. Mrs. Lee manages to gather her thoughts and begin her lecture again. Jeongguk dutifully takes notes, ignoring the gazes he feels on the back of his neck as the lecture drones on. Once class is dismissed, Jeongguk gather his belongings, but Hoseok stops him by yanking his bag and tossing it towards Lee Jooheon (a member of the Chess Club) who’s sitting beside him.

Jeongguk sighs. “Come on, Hoseok, I have to go.”

“You’ve seriously lost your mind, huh?” Hoseok questions.

Jeongguk cracks his neck, a habit he shows when he’s reached the peak of his annoyance. “Yeah, I’m a freaking lunatic—give me my bag back.”

Jooheon complies, tossing Jeongguk his bag. Jeongguk hurriedly stuffs his belongings into it wanting to rush back to the HSA meeting room to grab the application papers, fill them out and turn them in as soon as possible.

“What’s got you so wound up?” Jooheon questions. “Is it because of what was on the announcements page?”

Jeongguk freezes. “What was on the page?”

“Oh, just about how you’re trying to steal Park Jimin’s position.” Jooheon hums.

 _Word travels fast_. “Steal? I’m running against him.” Jeongguk tosses his bag onto his shoulder.

“You must not be in your right mind, no one’s dared to run against him.” Jooheon elaborates. “He’s the top student _and_ he’s sweet as hell.”

“So? Just because his grades are good doesn’t make him untouchable.”

Jooheon snorts. “You’ve really got it out for him, huh?”

Jeongguk heads towards the door. “Maybe.”

“It’s because he likes him.” Hoseok cracks.

Jeongguk shoots him a glare over his shoulder.

Jooheon’s eyes widen and his plump lips fall apart. “Jimin? You like Park fucking Jimin?!”

Jeongguk doesn’t bother responding.

Jooheon laughs. “You’re crazy, truly, you don’t have a chance.”

This statement irks Jeongguk. “Why? Is he that uptight?”

“Hardly. Jimin’s the type of guy _everyone_ has a crush on, and everyone knows that he’s untouchable.” Jooheon explains. “You don’t just _like_ Jimin, you obsess over him.”

“Because he’s pretty?” Jeongguk cracks, heart tightening in annoyance.

“P-pretty!?” Jooheon gasps offended. “Park Jimin is a masterpiece! He has art majors vying to draw him.” Jooheon waves Jeongguk off as though he’s a lost cause. “Look, Gguk, if you like him, go for it.”

“I didn’t say that…” Jeongguk grumbles.

“Yeah, whatever, just know since it looks like you’re serious about running against him, that it’s going to be hard.”

Hoseok silently agrees with Jooheon.

“Jimin is SNU’s most prized and treasured student. You’re pretty popular yourself, but Jimin is like Mona Lisa or some shi—”

Jeongguk holds up a hand to stop Jooheon’s rambling. “I get it.”

Jooheon shrugs. “Alrighty, you have my vote Mr. President.”

Jeongguk’s surprised. “After all that rambling about how great Jimin is you’re going to vote for me? You’re not even in HSA…” a heartbeat of silence passes and then Jeongguk asks. “…are you?”

Jooheon grins. “I’ve been a member since March last year.”

Hoseok nods twiddling with his red bangs. “All of the upperclassmen are practically members.”

“A lot of us joined to piss off the campus President and his toxic views of homosexuality.” Jooheon explains. “It became such a big deal when Jimin showed up during last year’s Queer Cultural Festival.”

Hoseok’s face brightens. “That was amazing.”

“What did he do?” Jeongguk asks, thoughts of leaving pushed aside.

“He was wearing an SNU t-shirt, but on the back of the shirt he wrote: SNU DOES NOT SUPPORT ITS STUDENTS. SNU DISCRIMINATES. SNU SHOULD APOLOGIZE.” Jooheon says eyes drifting to the side as he reminisces. “The photo of Jimin wearing the shirt while holding a pride flag garnered thousands of likes and retweets on social media—the president had no choice but to apologize.”

“He’s a legend.” Hoseok sighs.

“Since then, HSA has become a symbol of progression and more students have begun to talk about LGBTQ+ rights.” Jooheon finishes breathlessly.

A faint smile dances along Jeongguk’s lips. _He’s always had the potential to become a leader._ Jeongguk turns his back to them and heads towards the door. “I’ll catch you two later.” He waves before bounding down the hall.

*

Jimin leaves his Political Sciences class inwardly cursing himself for not paying attention to what the professor was saying. During the entire class he kept thinking about Jeongguk. _He wants to run against me. He wants to become president._

Jimin walks down the hall holding his books tightly to his chest and nibbling on his bottom lip. Earlier, when Jeongguk left, Minho reached over to squeeze Jimin’s shoulders. _“He doesn’t stand a chance.”_ Minho assured.

But Jimin knows better, he could see it in Jeongguk’s eyes. There wasn’t a flame or fire, there wasn’t even a single spark in his eyes. What Jimin saw in Jeongguk’s gaze was softer—warm and gentle—like dandelion seeds blowing in the wind. _Why did he look at me like that?_

Jimin turns a corner, eyes downcast in thought. He has a lot on his mind; finances, upcoming fundraisers, the Rainbow Ball his association hosts during the spring semester and now Jeongguk. He’s so wrapped up in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice the person looming over him until he collides with them.

“Ouch.” He rubs his head and looks up with wide eyes.

“Hey.” Jeongguk greets.

Jimin frowns. “Hey.” He echoes.

Jeongguk suddenly thrusts a stack of papers towards Jimin.

Jimin eyes them suspiciously. “What’s this for?”

“Application.” Jeongguk smiles. “I thought I’d turn it in today.”

Jimin mirrors Jeongguk’s sugary smile. “Applications are to be turned in to the vice president.”

“Weird.” Jeongguk cocks his head to the side. “I asked Taehyung about that and he said they can also be turned in to you.”

 _Damn it, Taehyung._ Jimin’s smile stretches his plump lips into a thin line. “Sorry, it slipped my mind since it’s been so long since someone has run against me.” He plucks the papers from Jeongguk’s hand. “I’ll take them.”

Jeongguk laughs lightly, Jimin blinks. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing.” Jeongguk assures waving his hands back and forth.

Jimin glares but presses sweetly. “It _must_ be something.”

“It’s nothing.” Jeongguk repeats relishing in the way this seems to ruffle Jimin’s hypothetical feathers.

Jimin smiles it off, not wanting to appear bothered in front of Jeongguk. “Well,” he dips his head down in a polite bow. “I’ll see you around.” He brushes past Jeongguk mumbling under his breath.

When their shoulders touch in just the slightest, Jeongguk’s body crackles with fire and repressed memories. He spins around to make a grab for Jimin’s arm, but instead of grasping his arm, Jeongguk clenches his hand into a fist allowing Jimin to walk away.

A day passes and then another and then a third. Three days have passed since Jeongguk applied to become a member of the HSA. Word spread quickly about him running against Jimin and bets are going around—some bet he’ll lose while others bet that Jimin will lose. No one will know until March 30th which is nearly two months away.

Jeongguk has two months to campaign for himself and garner supporters. He has a lot of work to put in since Jimin has been doing this for two years. Jeongguk thumbs through his textbook while using his other hand to eat. Hoseok and his boyfriend—Min Yoongi, the Vice President of the Student Government Association—are sitting beside Jeongguk. They watch him while he eats, waiting for him to swallow before bombarding him with questions.

“Have you been planning how you’re going to do campaigning?”

“Do you want me to help?”

“Yeah, Yoongi’s amazing at what he does.”

Yoongi blushes slightly at the compliment, nudging Hoseok in the side to shush him.

Hoseok grins as he squeezes Yoongi’s thigh beneath the table. “You’re so good, baby.”

“Shut up.” Yoongi grumbles.

Hoseok whispers lowly. “I will if you make me.”

Jeongguk gags from beside them, hunching over to retch. Hoseok shoves him hard in the arm and Jeongguk winds up laughing before shoveling some more food into his mouth. His lunches are always packed by his mother (a culinary chef who’s known throughout Asia) despite him continuously reminding her that he could pick something up on the way. His mother is always saying “this is her way of sharpening her cooking skills” and that “her son will never be too old to receive handmade meals.”

Jeongguk slams his textbook shut. “I’m going to run by the printing room and pick up some flyers.”

Hoseok pauses just before kissing Yoongi to ask, “You’ve already prepared flyers?”

Jeongguk nods. “I’m pretty handy with photoshop, so I whipped something up really quick.”

Hoseok claps. “You might just win this thing.”

“This is only the beginning, Hoseok.” Jeongguk reminds, he smiles grateful for the optimism.

“I hope you run into Jimin, you haven’t shut up about him since the last time!” Hoseok calls as Jeongguk dashes out of the dining hall.

Hoseok said those exact words last semester when Jeongguk first saw Jimin at the library.

_Hoseok slams a stack of books in front of Jeongguk startling him out of his cotton candy reverie. He snaps towards Hoseok with a glare. “What the hell?” he hisses._

_Hoseok flops into a seat beside Jeongguk. “You want him to come over here, right?” he gestures to the pink-haired librarian standing behind the counter._

_Jeongguk’s arms flail about helplessly and his cheeks redden. “Wh-why would I?”_

_“Well,” Hoseok makes a popping sound with his lips. “you’ve been gawking at him for the past two hours.”_

_“Because his hair is pink, hyung.”_

_“His hair not his ass.” Hoseok replies smugly._

_“I wasn’t looking.” Jeongguk mumbles._

_Hoseok leans in close to whisper. “I saw your gaze drop when he turned his back to us earlier.” Hoseok clicks his tongue. “I understand, everyone’s whipped for him.”_

_“He just—he looks like someone I knew.”_

_Hoseok leans back. “A past lover?”_

_“No…” Jeongguk’s gaze drifts over to the cotton candy cutie once again. “…just…he looks like a long-lost friend.”_

Jeongguk sprints down the halls and only slows when a professor flashes him a glare. Jeongguk smiles sheepishly as he continues down the hall at a brisk pace. He manages to make it to the university’s copy center just as the student employee returns from her break.

“Here to print something?” she asks warmly, short hair bobbing as she fumbles for her keys.

Jeongguk’s gaze flicks down to read her name tag. _Jungyeon_. “Yes, a couple flyers.”

Jungyeon opens the door and steps aside to allow Jeongguk to walk in. She eyes him and gasps in realization. “You’re the one who’s running against, Jimin?”

Jeongguk nods. “That’s me.”

“Wow,” she steps back to look him up and down. “I thought I’d graduate before I’d see the day.”

“Is it that surprising?” Jeongguk inquires as he pulls out his flash drive from his coat pocket.

Jungyeon moves towards one of the printers to make sure it has enough paper in the trays. “Not at all, I’m glad someone’s running against him. Jimin isn’t a bad guy, he’s a total sweetie.”

“I’ve heard.” Jeongguk deadpans.

“But he needs a break,” she tears open a ream of paper. “he’s been doing this for so long, it’s part of the reason why we broke up.”

Jeongguk’s movements stutter to a halt. “You two…dated?”

“Uh-huh.” Jungyeon hums as she stuffs a handful of paper into a tray. “We dated during his freshmen year.”

Jeongguk allows this information to settle in his mind, it takes a moment for it to process. “You…”

Jungyeon straightens up with a knowing smile. “I have all afternoon and you look like you have a lot you want to ask, so,” she spreads her arms wide. “ask away.”

At first Jeongguk is hesitant, wanting to ask so much but unsure where to start. He swallows. “Why’d you break up?”

“Jimin was busy and stressed because of the association and the pressure of his studies. I tried to convince him to step down and give his mental health a break.” Jungyeon sighs. “He listened to me and apologized, but…I kinda knew he was ready to end things.”

Jeongguk leans against one of the printers, his eyes blinking rapidly. _He dated? Of course, he did._

Jungyeon laughs. “You look confused.”

“I—sorry—just.” Jeongguk scratches the back of his neck. “Sorry.”

Jungyeon gazes at Jeongguk knowingly but says nothing about how he may feel towards Jimin. Instead she smiles. “We started dating because Jimin was a big help to me during my transition.” Jungyeon divulges wanting to gauge Jeongguk’s reaction to her sudden confession. “Mutual feelings grew between us.”

Jeongguk nods understandingly. “He’s amazing.” He sighs in awe.

Jungyeon tilts her head. “You act like you’ve known him all your life.”

Jeongguk coughs into his hand and looks away. “N-no, he just seems that way.”

Jungyeon laughs the sound tinkering throughout the room. “I’ll give you the first ten copies free, any after that will cost $0.69 cents a page.”

“Thank you.” Jeongguk bows deeply. He lifts his head and looks to Jungyeon skeptically. “Why are you being so nice to me and telling me all this?”

Her red lips stretch into a smile. “Because I hope my words increase your drive to win. If you win, my precious Jimin will get a break.”

 _Precious Jimin?_ A wave of jealousy stabs Jeongguk in the heart. _More like forgetful Jimin._ Jeongguk smiles timidly before busying himself with the printer.

Jungyeon studies Jeongguk a moment longer before settling in her desk. Jungyeon’s been in love before and she knows what it looks like. The curiosity, the nervous smiles, the obviousness of it all.

It’s precious.

Precious and special like Jimin.

Once his copies finish, Jeongguk stuffs them into his bag, thanks Jungyeon once more before rushing out of the copy center. Jeongguk’s been rushing a lot, he doesn’t know why, but it feels like he’s running towards something and he must reach it before it slips from his grasp.

Jeongguk spends the rest of the day shaking hands with strangers and handing out flyers to students who pass him by. “Vote Jeon Jeongguk for the Happy Smiles Association.” He chants. “Be sure to vote.”

Lots of students smile and greet him, while others throw the flyer right back at him while jeering. Jeongguk isn’t bothered by it, instead he continues with a smile. “Vote Jeon Jeongguk for president!” After conquering the halls, he’s now handing out flyers at the entrance of the university. The sun shines brightly focing Jeongguk to squint his eyes beneath the glare.

He stops a group of students to speak to them briefly about the association before moving on to another. He does this for the next twenty minutes before he’s stopped by exhaustion. He collapses onto a nearby bench under the shade.

“Who said you could sit here?”

Jeongguk’s eyes widen and he flies off the bench, his heart beating erratically. He looks up slowly to face the person he hadn’t realized was sitting there.

Jimin looks back at him. “Did I scare you?” he asks, an amused grin fighting its way onto his lips.

Jeongguk swallows thickly as he climbs back onto the bench, his cheeks burning. He coughs awkwardly. “I hadn’t noticed you.”

Jimin laughs lightly hiding his smile with a fisted hand. “Someone could easily kidnap you with those reflexes.”

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind if _you_ kidnapped me.” Jeongguk mumbles.

“Did you say something?” Jimin questions leaning in close to him.

Jeongguk clears his throat. “Nothing, just…wouldn’t it benefit you if someone kidnapped me? You wouldn’t have to worry about campaigning or anything.”

Jimin releases a soft gasp. “I’m not that evil.” He looks a little hurt by the assumption.

“I know.” Jeongguk’s eyes flick to Jimin’s lips and it dawns on him how close they are.

Jimin notices this too and leans back. His gaze drops to the slightly crumpled flyers in Jeongguk’s hand. He plucks one free. “Handing out flyers already?”

“It’s better to start early, I can’t sit back and relax like you.” Jeongguk says. “Not everyone knows me like they know you.”

Jimin’s eyebrows quirk in agreement. “True.” He reads over Jeongguk’s name and the word PRESIDENT written boldly at the bottom of the flyer.

“What? You’re staring a hole through the flyer.” Jeongguk asks.

Jimin shrugs. “It looks good.” He lifts his head with a smile.

 _“It looks good.”_ Jimin blinks at the echo of a memory and this strange feeling of deja-vu. He gazes at Jeongguk confusedly before shaking it off. “But this won’t help you any.”

Jeongguk’s eyebrows furrow. “Do you doubt me that much?”

“Of course not but flyers are kind of old school.” Jimin smiles haughtily, pink and purple bangs falling into his mischievous eyes.

 _Fuck, he looks so hot when he’s putting me down_. Hoseok’s nickname for Jeongguk suddenly makes so much sense and Jeongguk curses himself for being exactly that—whipped cream. Whipped cream that so easily spreads itself for Park Jimin.

Jeongguk snatches his flyer from Jimin and faces him with a new-found purpose. “Make a deal with me then.”

Jimin eyes Jeongguk skeptically. “A deal? Now why would I do that?”

“Because I know you, Jimin.”

Jimin rolls his eyes. “ _Know_ me?”

Jeongguk smiles deciding it’d be best to play it off. “I just know your type and besides…” he locks eyes with Jimin. “you have nothing to lose.”

Jimin hums in thought threading a hand through his dyed bangs. Jeongguk watches the way each strand falls into his eyes, utterly hypnotized by Jimin’s movements.

Eventually Jimin responds. “Alright, what’s the deal?”

Jeongguk swallows. “If I win the presidency,” he pauses drawing out the tension. “go on a date with me.”

It’s almost comical the way Jimin’s eyes double in size. He gapes at Jeongguk for approximately two minutes before responding. “If you win,” he echoes. “you want to go on a _date_ with me?”

Jeongguk nods, pleasantly surprised to see a blush creeping up Jimin’ neck.

“Wait, wait—you _like_ me?” Jimin gawks, cheeks completely red and rosy.

Despite his popularity, Jimin is quite oblivious to his personal charm and allure. In the past, several men and women have confessed to him, but not like this. Jimin’s confused by Jeongguk’s actions; _he wants to run against me, but he likes me?_

“Not necessarily, but I am interested in you.” Jeongguk admits.

Jimin flips this thought around in his mind before blurting. “You don’t even know me.”

A flicker of light casts in Jeongguk’s eyes and a knowing smile dances on his lips. “Maybe I do.”

Jimin reels back, eyebrows furrowing in thought. _He knows me? There’s no way_. Jimin dismisses the notion with a wave of his hand. “Fine,” he turns towards Jeongguk a determined look in his eyes. “you have a deal.” _I have nothing to lose anyways._

Jeongguk jumps from his seat, the flyers nearly tumbling from his lap. He thrusts a hand out to Jimin. “To make it official.”

Jimin looks down at his hand and another memory buzzes to life in the back of his mind. Jimin shakes it off as he wraps a hand around Jeongguk’s open palm.

They shake on it.

“Don’t expect me to go easy on you just because you confessed.” Jimin says, tone sharp around the edges yet gentle in the middle.

Jeongguk grins. “The thought hadn’t crossed my mind and I didn’t confess,” he steps forward to gently pluck Jimin across the forehead. “I only said I’m interested.”

Jimin rubs at the sore spot on his forehead while glaring up at Jeongguk. “You’re really brazen for a presidential candidate.”

Jeongguk shrugs. “People tell me that’s one of my charms.”

“You must hang out with the wrong people then.” Jimin murmurs, fierce eyes holding Jeongguk in place.

“Or you just don’t know the right ones.” Jeongguk fires back.

Jimin’s lips curl into a smile as if to say touché. Instead of replying, he brushes past Jeongguk waving over his shoulder as he walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thought has been in my head all week and before I knew it I had written 6k+  
> I wanted to write something short and sweet and something I'm more familiar with since I'm part of several org. on campus.  
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!  
> -with love, won


	2. Mon Cheri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nah, I was visiting a friend.” Jeongguk replies. He sucks on his bottom lip giving Jimin a quick once over. Jeongguk doesn’t show it on his face, but he is extremely offended by Jimin’s obvious bed-hair, so much so that his brain short-circuits causing him to blurt. “You look cute.”

It’s been a week since their last encounter—correction—since their last _formal_ encounter. Jimin and Jeongguk have bumped into each other in the halls, almost five days out of the week. However, only in passing. Jimin would cut his eyes at Jeongguk who’d in turn wink his way. Flirty and cute, but Jimin is hesitant in admitting such, especially since he has a campaign to win.

“Tae…” Jimin calls softly, eyes straining to read the fine print on the poster Taehyung whipped up. “…my lovely, sweet, _sweet_ , Taehyung.”

Taehyung looks up from his bed. “Yes, love?” he coos sweetly.

“Why did you write: ‘Park Jimin embracing the gays since 2018’? Please explain.”

Taehyung rolls off his bed walking across their shared apartment space to snatch the flyer from Jimin. “What’s there to explain, this clearly encapsulates all that we are.”

“This is offensive.” Jimin deadpans.

“Says the one who so clearly wore _that_ shirt last year to piss off close-minded hets and the campus pres.” Taehyung states matter-of-factly, his apple hair bobbing with each of his movements.

Jimin glares him down. “Weren’t you one of those close minded hets?”

Taehyung gasps. “ _Was_.” He places a hand to his chest. “I am utterly wounded. You hurt me, Park Jimin.” he sighs dramatically.

Jimin shakes his head with a grin as a memory from high-school replays itself in his mind. It’s the memory of Taehyung apologizing to him after years of bullying and throwing homophobic slurs his way. Taehyung bullied Jimin before he knew better—that was ages ago—they’ve made up since, but Jimin likes to pick on him about it.

Taehyung went to Jimin first when he had his “gay awakening” (Taehyung’s exact words that night). Taehyung confessed to Jimin about harboring feelings for a male teacher. Jimin told him that everything would be okay—that he wasn’t abnormal.

They’ve been inseparable since.

Eventually Taehyung backs down. “Okay, if you don’t want it to say that I can change it.” He balls up the flyer tossing it over his shoulder. “Happy?”

“Ecstatic.” Jimin smiles brightly reaching over to pull the tie out of Taehyung’s red hair. “Don’t you have a date this afternoon?”

Taehyung nods as he runs a hand through his hair to straighten it. “Yep.”

“Why aren’t you getting ready then?” Jimin eyes him curiously.

Taehyung wiggles his eyebrows. “He’s coming over.”

Jimin immediately realizes what Taehyung’s words imply. His nose crinkles in disgust. “Ew. Gross.” And then it dawns on him. “Are you sexiling me now?”

Taehyung responds by brushing past Jimin while humming. “He’s coming over at 2pm!” he calls before disappearing into the bathroom.

Jimin quickly glances at the clock hanging on the wall, it shows exactly thirty minutes till 2pm. Sighing, Jimin figures he can go in to work early. He usually works at the campus library from 2:30pm to 7pm on Saturdays which are usually calm, so it gives him time to study. In this case, he can work on developing a campaign slogan.

Hearing the shower creak to life, Jimin decides to snatch a post-it from his desk and leave it on the wall across the bathroom so Taehyung will see it once he comes out. Jimin slips on a blue and white striped sweater and a pair of jeans before flying out the door.

The weather has warmed up since last week, but remnants of winter remain in the air. Jimin likes this season the most—the season between winter and spring—cold and sweet like a kiss shared in the late night. It fills him with joy. Although he hasn’t been in numerous relationships, he considers himself a romantic. Taehyung tells Jimin all the time that he has “an air of maturity and wisdom about him”, but he’s quick to remind Jimin that he’s also “as soft and sweet as cotton candy and deserves everything in the world.” Taehyung dotes on him a lot, it’s his way of making up for all those years in high school. He has such a pure heart.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Jimin takes off into a jog that looks more like a waddle. Since he and Taehyung live on one of SNU’s sponsored apartments, it’s only a ten-minute walk to campus. Jimin likes to admire the scenery on his way there. The trees, the birds, Jeon Jeongguk, the buildings as he passes them and wait—Jimin freezes, backtracks and meets Jeongguk’s just as bewildered gaze.

They gaze at each other for a minute or two; Jimin’s standing on the sidewalk and across from him, Jeongguk is standing on the steps of one of the apartment buildings. He’s sporting an all-black hoodie which looks extra large on his slim frame, ripped jeans and brown Timberlands. Recovering from the shock of seeing Jimin so suddenly on the weekend, Jeongguk bounds over to him with a bright smile. It’s almost blinding.

“You live in the neighborhood?” Jeongguk asks approaching Jimin like a puppy seeing its owner after a long day. He’s bouncing on his feet, eager and excited for whatever reason.

“Yeah…do you?” Jimin questions head tilting slightly causing his bangs to fall into his eyes.

“Nah, I was visiting a friend.” Jeongguk replies. He sucks on his bottom lip giving Jimin a quick once over. Jeongguk doesn’t show it on his face, but he is _extremely_ offended by Jimin’s obvious bed-hair, so much so that his brain short-circuits causing him to blurt. “You look cute.”

The statement kind of hangs in the air, blows in the breeze before finally whizzing through Jimin’s mind. His face is the first to react—his cheeks redden and then his throat constricts forcing him to cough. When his cough worsens, he leans forward hitting a fist against his chest.

Jeongguk’s eyebrows furrow in concern and he steps closer to Jimin. He hesitates a second before placing a hand to Jimin’s back. “S-sorry, I didn’t mean—I just have a bad habit of saying what’s on my mind.” Jeongguk rambles. “I’m like a Keurig without the filter.”

Jimin’s cough quickly morphs into a soft laugh. “What?” he asks breathlessly.

Jeongguk’s lips quirk at the corner. “That’s what my speech professor said.”

Jimin straightens up flipping his bangs to the side and pinning Jeongguk with an amused look. “Really now?”

Jeongguk nods. “I tend to debate a lot in speech.”

“Is that a warning?”

Jeongguk smirks. “Maybe.”

Jimin coughs again and Jeongguk strokes soothingly up and down his back. Jimin doesn’t recoil from the touch instead he melts into it. Jeongguk’s hand feels strangely familiar and warm on his back.

“Thanks…” Jimin murmurs, gently knocking Jeongguk’s hand away. “Thanks for the compliment too.” He adds while walking away.

Jeongguk watches him go smiling to himself before following Jimin down the sidewalk. He falls into step beside him, hands in his pocket and head titled towards the sky. Jimin peeks at him from his peripheral. Sensing his gaze, Jeongguk turns to look at him, Jimin quickly looks away.

“I saw you looking.” Jeongguk sing-songs.

“And?”

They turn a corner; the campus only blocks away.

“Nothing, just thought I’d put it out there.”

Jimin snorts. “Is this your way of getting campaigning tips from me?”

Jeongguk’s eyes widen in mock surprise. “So, thaaaaat’s what you’d call this.” He gasps in feigned awe. “And all this time, I thought I was flirting.” Jeongguk shakes his head, clicking his tongue in shame.

It comes naturally to Jimin, the way he reaches over to knock Jeongguk playfully in the shoulder. Jeongguk stumbles a bit, a happy grin on his face. When he returns to Jimin’s side, he’s standing an inch closer than before. Close enough for their shoulders to brush as they walk.

With a smile, Jeongguk thinks: _It’s the little things that count._

When they reach the campus, a few students stop to greet Jimin. Each time he’s stopped, he smiles back just as genuinely as the first time. Jeongguk’s pretty sure Jimin has been stopped by at least ten students before finally reaching the library.

“You really _are_ popular.” Jeongguk whistles.

Jimin rolls his eyes. “When you go against the norm, everyone knows who you are. I wouldn’t call it popularity, mm,” he hums in thought. “I think it’s more of a show of acceptance.”

“What would you call the norm?” Jeongguk questions following Jimin around the library.

“You know, everything South Korea has accepted; societal norms and what not.” Jimin says before greeting his boss—Kim Seokjin—the head librarian. “I’m a little early today.”

Seokjin spins around from his position behind the check-in/check-out counter. “Jiminie!”

 _Jiminie_? A crease forms in Jeongguk’s forehead as he tries to process this information.

“Why do you insist on calling me that?” Jimin sighs, however his voice shows no annoyance just slight embarrassment.

“Habit, I guess.” Seokjin replies sliding a few books aside to make room on the counter to rest his elbows. His gaze slides over to Jeongguk who’s standing awkwardly beside Jimin. “And who are you?”

Slightly caught off guard, Jeongguk clears his throat. “J-Jeongguk.”

“You’re running against, Jimin aren’t you?” Seokjin questions, plump lips pursed with curiosity.

Jeongguk nods.

“I’ve seen your flyers around.” Seokjin adds.

Jeongguk steps forward. “What’d you think of them?” he asks, eager for feedback.

Seokjin shrugs. “With your handsome face, they’re eye catching, so I don’t think you’ll have trouble pulling people in.”

Jeongguk’s lips splinter into a smile.

“However,” Seokjin says.

Jimin slowly slinks away not wanting to hear another one of Seokjin’s signature pronoun speeches. Jimin appreciates the speech, but he’s heard it countless times now. Jimin heard it the most when he was just fleshing out gender pronouns and adjusting HSA’s motto to include all identities. He still struggles with such, but he’s gotten better.

“Be sure your flyer appeals to everyone, you never know who may relate to a word or color on your flyer. SNU’s a rather closeted university, but if you really want to be president of HSA you have to think ahead.” Seokjin pauses. “What I’m trying to say is that you never know what someone’s thinking or how much your flyer may help them.” he finishes his spiel with a kind smile.

Jeongguk digests the information with a grateful bow, eyes wide in awe and respect. When he turns to excitedly relay this information to Jimin, he’s shocked to see that he isn’t standing there. Jeongguk faces Seokjin again. “Did you see where he went?”

Seokjin gestures over his shoulder in the direction of the non-fiction section. “Thatta way.”

Jeongguk bows before walking swiftly towards the bookshelves. He peeps in and out of several rows of shelves, Jimin nowhere to be found. “Jimin.” Jeongguk whisper-shouts, not wanting to disturb other students. “Park Jimin.”

When he doesn’t find Jimin in the non-fiction section, he heads towards the opposite end where the fiction and literature books are shelved. It’s there that he sees the top of Jimin’s pink head. Jeongguk smirks sneaking towards Jimin, hands poised in front of him ready to attack. _He was ticklish when he was younger, I wonder if that’s still the case._ Jeongguk halts when he notices Jimin struggling to reach a book on the top shelf. Jeongguk’s hands drop slowly to his sides and he watches Jimin softly.

“Damn it.” Jimin grumbles, arm straining to reach an out of place book on the top shelf. He’d usually grab one of the stepping ladders, but in his haste to escape Seokjin, he forgot it at the counter.

Giving up with a huff, Jimin places a hand to his hip. He stares up at the book mentally cursing it for being there. He’s twenty-three and still short as ever. He blames the person who put the book there, not his height.

“Need a little help?” Jeongguk’s deep voice questions from behind Jimin.

Jimin sighs keeping his back to Jeongguk not wanting to amuse him by his obvious struggle. He tries to reach the book again, but his fingertips reach only the end of the shelf. Jimin sighs.

Jeongguk laughs softly before striding forward to stand closely behind him. “Here,” He leans in close reaching over Jimin’s head to pluck the book from the shelf. “just let me help you.” He holds the book in his hand remaining close to Jimin; his chest is just inches away from being pressed against Jimin’s back.

Hyper aware of Jeongguk’s presence, Jimin freezes, his breath catching in his throat. However, he regains his composure in a matter of seconds and turns slowly to face Jeongguk. “Thanks.” He replies dryly looking up to lock eyes with Jeongguk.

Jeongguk’s gaze drops to Jimin’s lips for only a second, but it’s enough to give him the idea of how soft they must be. The action goes unnoticed by Jimin.

Jimin clears his throat when Jeongguk shows no sign of moving. “You’re…kind of in the way.” he murmurs.

Jeongguk blinks snapping himself out of his Jimin-reverie and flying to the side. “Sorry.” He nibbles on his bottom lip as he hands Jimin the book.

Jimin gazes at Jeongguk with humor and joy in his eyes. “You’re strangely awkward to say you’re such a charmer.” he comments with a smile.

Jeongguk guffaws. “Awkward? I was an introvert for the longe—charmer?” his eyes flutter rapidly as he fully digests Jimin’s statement. Smirking, he steps in front of Jimin pinning him to the bookshelf once again. “You find me charming?”

Jimin rolls his eyes. “Isn’t that how you’re selling yourself for this campaign?”

Jeongguk shrugs with a tilt of his head. “If you say so.”

Jimin doesn’t like the position he’s currently in; Jeongguk’s tall stature caging him in and causing his heart to react oddly. His mind on the other hand is struggling to piece together a fuzzy memory. “Move.” he finally blurts (cheeks slightly red).

Jeongguk quirks a taunting brow. “Make me.”

Jimin is honestly humored by the cliché taunt. “If I do that, you’ll be unable to walk for the remainder of the day.” his gaze drops threateningly to Jeongguk’s crotch.

Jeongguk takes the hint and steps aside. Jimin brushes past him, confidence in his step. Jeongguk follows him clasping his hands behind his back and keeping his eyes on the ground, the ceiling, his surroundings, but not in front of him.

 _Don’t look at his ass. Don’t look at his ass. Don’t you fucking do it, Jeon Jeongguk._ He admires the gray and white columns which run up and down the library walls, the endless shelves of books and the students studying throughout the library. Eventually, he’s admired everything in the library, thus his gaze drifts slowly over to Jimin’s backside.

He has a rather petite frame which appears even smaller due to the sweater he’s wearing. Jeongguk purses his lips as his eyes slide from Jimin’s shoulders to his waist and then finally his eyes follow the curve of Jimin’s ass which causes severe damage to Jeongguk’s heart and a spike in his libido. Jimin’s the whole package; brains, wisdom, beauty and just enough adorableness to make him one of a kind.

“If you’re going to follow me for the day, you should help out.” Jimin says turning his head slightly to glance at Jeongguk.  

Jeongguk startles a bit, eyes widening. “Me?”

Jimin nods.

Jeongguk thinks for a moment—he’s pretty sure he made plans for the day, but at this moment he can’t recall what they are. Giving up, he replies with a shrug. “Sure, will I get paid?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jimin hums. “In knowledge.”

Jeongguk snorts. “Asshole.”

For the next Saturday, Jeongguk follows Jimin to the library and he does so for the next Saturday and then the next and then the next until finally he builds a rep amongst SNU students. Some refer to him as Satellite Jeon while others see him as a “leech” vying for Jimin’s affections. Jimin isn’t bothered by it, instead he rather enjoys the company.

Taehyung elbows Jimin in the side. “Mind explaining what’s going on between you and Jeon?”

Jimin flips calmly through his medicinal textbook. “There’s nothing to explain.”

“He follows you everywhere.”

“Only around the library, after that he leaves me alone.” Jimin replies.

“Maybe this is his campaigning strategy to try and gain your fans.” Taehyung deduces.

Jimin rolls his eyes. “I don’t have fans, Tae and besides, he’s a cool guy.”

Taehyung gasps. “You like him!”

Jimin closes his textbook. “How did you reach _that_ conclusion?” he sits up in his bed, curling his legs beneath him.

“Remember that Sungwoo kid who had a crush on you in the fall?”

Jimin nods.

“He was only allowed to follow you for a week, after that you confronted him and told him you’d sue him for stalking.” Taehyung says. “So, obviously Jeongguk is different.”

Jimin tosses this thought around, briefly flashing back to Sungwoo, he shakes his head. “Sure, it’s different, he’s running against me. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.” Jimin quotes.

“So that’s your strategy?”

Jimin shrugs. “I guess so, although I’m not worried at all about losing.”

“That confidence may be the death of you.” Taehyung warns. “There’s something about Jeongguk that pulls people to him.”

Jimin thinks about this and the four Saturdays he’s spent with Jeongguk. Each Saturday Jeongguk would appear in the same over-sized laid-back attire (very boyfriend-y). He’d help Jimin put up books and manage the check-in/check-out counter. By the third Saturday, he turned down the flirting and would instead make light conversation with Jimin about whatever was on his mind. During such occasions, Jimin uncovered that Jeongguk studies physics, loves to play games and has a soft spot for cute things. Despite all this information, Jimin doesn’t understand why he feels like there’s something he’s missing. That Jeongguk knows something he doesn’t.

Jimin jumps from his bed and stomps over to Taehyung to ruffle the top of his head. “That maybe so.”

Taehyung spins around in the desk chair to look up at Jimin. “He hasn’t made your heart flutter at least once?” Taehyung asks.

Jimin’s lips roll into a pout as he shrugs. “I never really thought about it.”

“Whatever, it really seems like he’s interested in you.”

“We made a deal.” Jimin murmurs as Taehyung fiddles with his blue hoodie string.

“What kind of deal?”

Jimin sighs. “Something childish.”

“It can’t be that childish since you’re mentioning it.” Taehyung notes, eyebrows quirking with curiosity.

Jimin straightens up running a hand through his hair. “If he wins the campaign, I’ll have to go on a date with him.”

Taehyung gasps. “Are you serious?!”

Jimin nods.

“Wow, I can’t—just— _wow_.” Taehyung whistles. He’s partly shocked that his best friend would agree to such, however, he knows how Jimin can be.

Jimin slinks towards the doorway blatantly ignoring Taehyung who yells after him. “I’m sending this to the HSA group chat!”

On Monday’s Jimin doesn’t have class until 1pm, so he spends his mornings at home going over plans for the Rainbow Ball. It’s a ball HSA hosts in the spring—it’s open to all students and Jimin invites guest speakers which are often famous LGBT Youtubers and street performers. Settling at the kitchen table, Jimin opens his laptop and his Instagram profile pops up. He was on Instagram last night reading through some of the comments he received after sharing a screenshot of the Philippines Pantene commercial starring Kevin Balot.

Most of the comments are mainly heart eyes emojis or a clenched fist. A notification pops up. Jimin clicks it.

**JK_1997**

you didn’t go to sleep until 2am????

**JK_1997**

How do I know this? Bc I may have been stalking your insta profile at 2am while procrastinating on completing my physics hw : )

Jimin laughs when suddenly a message appears in his inbox. He opens it.

**JK_1997**

coffee?

*

Sitting in the café across from the campus, Jeongguk waits hopefully for Jimin to respond to his message. Namjoon taps the table to gain his attention. “What are you so focused on?”

Jeongguk looks up. “I messaged Jimin.”

“Oh, so you’re going to make me a third wheel?” Namjoon cracks, dimples appearing in his cheeks.

“If he says yes.”

Nmajoon laughs softly, lips wrapping around the straw of his melon smoothie. He sips and then swallows before asking. “What are you going to talk about?”

Jeongguk shrugs. “You know…stuff.”

“I honestly thought you invited me over to study since class was cancelled today, but I’m here for backup in case Jimin says no, huh?” Namjoon says in one breath.

Jeongguk grins allowing Namjoon to draw his own conclusion. His phone nearly flies out of his hand when it vibrates with a message.

Namjoon watches him struggle while laughing.

**flowerpark**

Sure

**flowerpark**

Are you on campus?

Jeongguk struggles to suppress the grin pulling at his lips as he excitedly texts back a message, his fingers flying across his phone screen. He slams his phone down and looks up triumphantly at Namjoon.

“He said yes?” Namjoon inquires.

Jeongguk nods. “Yep.”

“You must’ve really grown on him, he’d always turn down my requests to hang out.” Namjoon notes. “He has a kind heart, but he’s always busy.”

“Maybe he thinks I want to collaborate or give up on the race.” Jeongguk hums checking his reflection in his phone screen. He fluffs his hair so that his bangs fall into his eyes just right. “Hyung, do I look alright?” he asks, round eyes blinking.

Namjoon smiles. “Perfect.”

**One year ago**

Seoul National University has always been on Jeongguk’s ‘most intimidating universities list’ simply because of the outstanding number of students who attend. Throughout high-school he kept to himself, except for his senior year when his mother persuaded him to join a few clubs and connect with others. Her efforts helped in the long run, but he remains the shy kid who graduated last year. Jeongguk walks the halls, his round eyes flicking around to take in the scenery and the students walking the halls. There’s a few familiar faces from high-school who greet him with a slight bow. Aside from that, Jeongguk sees a sea of strangers who meet his eyes in passing.

This is his fourth day at SNU, and he’s already made a friend of sorts—Jung Hoseok. He’s the opposite of Jeongguk in every way; he’s bright, flamboyant, friendly ( _super_ friendly) and has a boyfriend who has minty hair and a kittenish face. They have two classes together and sit beside each other. Hoseok talks a lot about deep, philosophical things. He sometimes shares his sex life with Jeongguk as though they’ve been friends forever.

Today, Jeongguk has managed to break free from Hoseok. He slips into the library and exhales in relief. The silence and the static are comforts to Jeongguk who enjoys being alone at the end of a long day. It’s not that he hates people or socializing, but he tires out rather quickly.

Jeongguk tightens his grip on his backpack before trekking towards the front desk. It’s required for all SNU students to show their ID’s before using the library. Jeongguk shuffles through his bag once he reaches the desk.

“Morning.” A sweet voice greets in front of him.

“Good morning.” Jeongguk replies, hands still rummaging through his bag and head low. “I swear it was here.” He grumbles.

The student behind the desk smiles. “What’s your student ID? I can punch that in.”

Jeongguk’s head snaps up. “It’s—” His eyes widen as he takes in the cutie standing before him. The cute guy with pink hair looks awfully familiar. Jeongguk thinks a moment, eyes wide and posture stiff. It dawns on him. “P-Park Jimin!?” he blurts.

Jimin blinks. “That’s…me.”

“Park Jimin!” Jeongguk exclaims, his lips breaking into a bright smile. “Oh my god, it’s—I—holy shit you’re alive.”

Jimin tilts his head. “Do you…know me?”

Obviously Jimin has matured; the baby fat on his cheeks replaced by a sharp jawline and his once brown hair is now dyed a bright pink and purple. The aura surrounding him is also sophisticated and captivating. But Jeongguk knows those eyes. They belong to Park Jimin, his best friend from the elementary school Jeongguk went to when he lived in Busan.

“Yeah…you…” Jeongguk trails off. “It’s me…Jeongguk.”

A shaky smile pulls at Jimin’s lips as he tries to find the best way to explain to this kid that he doesn’t know him. “Jeongguk?”

“Yeah, we…we went to…” Jeongguk pauses, his eyebrows drawing together. It’s obvious that Jimin does not recognize him. It’s been almost a decade since they’ve last seen each other, but Jeongguk remembers him. He knows this is the same Jimin he played with and made promises with in Busan—the Jimin who disappeared on Jeongguk’s 10th birthday without a goodbye.

Jeongguk plasters a grin onto his face. “Never mind, I confused you for someone else.” he masks his hurt by quickly reciting his student ID number to Jimin and walking away. Jeongguk flings his backpack onto a table before collapsing in his chair. He buries his face in his hands trying to wrack his brain as to why Jimin doesn’t remember him.

 _I know it’s been so long, but we were practically inseparable._ Jeongguk places a hand to the back of his neck. _Why doesn’t he remember me?_ Jeongguk’s heart aches and he inhales deeply before releasing his breath slowly.

They attended the same elementary school in Busan, they played together at the park and shared secrets and crushes and they did so much together. Jimin would always tell Jeongguk that he was special, and they’d open their own hospital together. Jimin was twelve and Jeongguk was nine. They shared the same dreams—they were one.

Now Jimin has forgotten such memories or does he not want to remember them?

“Damn it.” Jeongguk grits.

After this encounter, Jeongguk returns to the library almost daily. Once his classes end, he heads straight there in hopes of seeing Jimin. He figures, the more Jimin sees him, the easier it’ll be to remember him and their shared childhood. Hoseok joins him a couple times, Yoongi not far behind.

“Does our sweet Jeongguk have a crush on the cutie at the library?” Hoseok coos as they sit a few feet away from the front desk.

Jeongguk rolls his eyes. “I’m trying to study, hyung.”

“Study? When a pink-haired distraction with a peachy backside is strutting before you?” Hoseok gasps. “My son, I have failed you.”

“His ass is nice, and he’s really attractive, but that’s not why I come here.” Jeongguk slams his textbook shut. “I want to know more about him.”

“Then why didn’t you say so?” Yoongi pipes in having returned from gathering a couple textbooks on humanities. He gestures for Hoseok to scoot back so that he can sit on his lap. Hoseok slides an arm around Yoongi’s slim waist holding him close.

“What do you know about him?” Jeongguk straightens up in his seat.

“Practically everything since the Student Government sees him at every senate meeting.” Yoongi says. “He’s the president of the Happy Smiles Association.”

“I feel like I’ve heard the name.” Jeongguk murmurs.

Hoseok nods peering around Yoongi’s left shoulder to look at Jeongguk. “It’s your third week here, you should’ve at least heard it once.”

“The association is more popular than SNU’s Student Government because of Jimin.” Yoongi elaborates.

“Why…was it named that?” Jeongguk questions.

Yoongi laughs. “The campus president named it.”

“It’s an LGBTQ+ association, so my guess is that he did that to not—quote, unquote—freak out other students.” Hoseok explains, his nose scrunching in disgust.

“Are you thinking of joining?” Yoongi asks.

Jeongguk hums. “Maybe…”

Jeongguk figures watching Jimin from a distance will not solve his problem and looks a lot like stalking, so he may as well try and get close to him. If he retains Jimin’s attention for long enough, maybe he’ll remember something. At least Jeongguk hopes so.

His plan doesn’t automatically fall into action, instead he visits the library a couple times to get some homework done and to put in some studying time. Jimin isn’t always there, sometimes he’s replaced by a rather buff guy with a dorky laugh who shares the name Hoseok with the other Hoseok.

This Hoseok doesn’t have a lot of information on Jimin or HSA, but he’s kind and goofy so Jeongguk inevitably befriends him. This friendship leads to many others because as it turns out, Buff-Hoseok knows a lot of people. Buff-Hoseok invites Jeongguk to parties that are rather tame; they play dumb games, drink and complain about their homework load.

On one fateful Friday night, he sees Jimin at such a party. His usually fluffy hair that hangs in his eyes is swept up to reveal his forehead. His cheeks are flushed, probably from drinking, but he remains poised and enchanting as ever. He’s talking to someone who’s a bit taller than him, slim in build with a pretty face and sharp eyes. When Jimin says something, the other man leans in close while laughing.

Jeongguk swallows thickly as he turns away from them.

After the party, Jeongguk avoids the library and doesn’t encounter Jimin again until the fall. Of course, Jimin doesn’t remember him from their brief encounter at the beginning of the semester, it also appears that he hasn’t regained his memories of Busan.

“Student ID?” Jimin greets, he raises a hand to cover his mouth as he yawns.

Jeongguk watches him, concern lacing his eyes. He hands Jimin his ID.

 _Beep_. Once it’s scanned, Jimin hands it back to him. “You’re good to go.”

Jeongguk slowly retrieves his ID, thoughts running rampant as he tries to figure out what he should say, to stay by Jimin for just a little longer. “I—I have a friend.” He practically yells, heart racing and cheeks on fire. “Who wants to know where the HSA meeting room is located.”

Jimin blinks away his exhaustion, a sudden light igniting in his eyes. “Tell them we’re just across from the dining hall past the medical exhibit.”

Jeongguk bows. “Thank you.”

Finding Jeongguk’s apparent shyness, cute, Jimin smiles. “Yeah, no problem, we’re always looking for new members.”

Jeongguk thanks him once more before hurrying off, Jimin watches him go, a feeling of familiarity blooming in his chest. Shrugging it off, Jimin leaves the front desk to shelve a few books that were dropped off moments ago. When he returns, there’s a canned coffee and bun waiting for him.

**Present**

Jimin walks through the café doors, his head swiveling around to find Jeongguk. It doesn’t take long for him to spot him as he’s the only one sporting a fish boat hat. Jeongguk waves him down, lips stretched to his ears as he smiles.

Jimin bows to Namjoon once he reaches them, before settling in the seat beside Jeongguk.

“Glad you could make it.” Jeongguk says pushing aside his bag to make room for Jimin.

Jimin smiles. “Did I interrupt?”

Namjoon waves a hand back and forth. “Not at all, I was just on my way out.”

Jimin continues smiling timidly, Jeongguk studies him before leaning in close to whisper. “Order whatever you’d like,” he grins. “it’s my treat.”

Jimin is flattered, truly and slightly charmed by the way Jeongguk is looking at him. Jimin clears his throat as he makes a grab for the menu on the table. Namjoon nudges Jeongguk knowingly before slipping away.

“How’s your classes? Last time we met, I remember you talking about how humanities is whipping your ass.” Jeongguk says trying to make light conversation.

Jimin nods. “I have a paper to write and then a group project.”

“Damn.”

“Yeah and then there’s planning for the Rainbow Ball and…” Jimin locks eyes with Jeongguk. “there’s you.”

Jeongguk points to himself. “Me?”

“Yep.” Jimin hums. “You.” He places the menu aside and then says. “I’d like an iced americano and a cheesecake.”

Blinking away his fluster, Jeongguk jumps from his seat and heads towards the counter to order. He returns moments later, Jimin’s order in hand. Their conversation picks up where it left off and Jimin comfortably shares personal stories with Jeongguk. He talks about high-school and his friendship with Taehyung, he mentions how attached he is to HSA and Jeongguk listens.

He listens and falls in love with Jimin all over again. Eventually, Jimin has filled in some of the gaps—all the moments Jeongguk missed out on when Jimin moved away—Jimin pieces them together with each story he shares with Jeongguk.

“Ya know, I’m surprisingly comfy with you.” Jimin confesses, so relaxed, his dialect slips out. It’s thick, deep and sounds like home.

Jeongguk smiles. “You’re from Busan too, aren’t ya?” he questions as though he doesn’t already know the answer.

Jimin processes the dialect and he gasps, his eyes widening. “You too!?”

Jeongguk nods. “Born and raised.”

Jimin smiles brightly. “Oh my god…I hadn’t even realized—I—it just slipped out.” he rambles.

Jeongguk laughs. “Are you that relaxed around me now?”

Jimin clears his throat while fidgeting with his drink. “We should at least…be close to each other.”

“Why?” Jeongguk moves closer to him. “Aren’t we enemies?”

Jimin stares back at Jeongguk. _Enemies_? That’s what he told Taehyung just moments ago and that’s what he’s been telling himself since day one of this race. But suddenly—as Jeongguk stares at him, waiting for an answer—Jimin feels entirely different.

_“Rock, paper, scissors!”_

_“I win!” a young boy exclaims taking off and bouncing around the swings._

_Jimin pouts but turns to watch the boy who’s skipping around happily. Jimin smiles before chasing after him._

The memory knocks Jimin in the chest and he hunches forward from the shock of it. His eyebrows knit and he brings a head to his forehead.

Jeongguk jumps from his seat rushing towards Jimin and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Jimin?”

Jimin squeezes his eyes shut.

_“Let’s play again, Jimin!”_

“Jimin? Hey, look at me.” Jeongguk calls as he rubs soothing circles in the small of Jimin’s back. “It’s okay.”

Jimin opens his eyes slowly and turns to look at Jeongguk.

“Do you need to lay down?”

Jimin shakes his head slowly. “I’m…fine.” Suddenly the boy in his memories morphs into Jeongguk’s face.

“You sure?” Jeongguk leans in close wanting to get a better look at Jimin’s face. “Let me walk you home.”

“No, you don’t have to do that.” Jimin gently pushes him away.

Jeongguk frowns. “Let me help, Jimin.”

“I don’t…I don’t want to give you the wrong impression.” Jimin murmurs.

Jeongguk’s eyebrows furrow. “What do you mean?” his hands fall away from Jimin’s frame.

Jimin stands and gathers his belongings in a rush. “Nothing. Never mind.”

Jeongguk watches him, hurt tugging at his heart and causing him to react uncharacteristically. He grabs Jimin’s wrist and without thinking he pulls Jimin towards him.

“What’re you doing?” Jimin hisses, eyes bouncing around the café. “Jeongguk.” he warns.

Jeongguk bites his bottom lip, his expression full of anguish. “You remembered something, didn’t you?”

“Let me go, Jeongguk.”

“You did.” Jeongguk says softly, his eyes searching Jimin’s. “Why are you running away?”

Jimin breaks free and shoves Jeongguk hard in the chest. “I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about, Jeongguk.”

“Jimin…” Jeongguk’s hand drops to his side and his gaze falls to his feet. _Has he really…forgotten me?_

“Thank you for the coffee, but I’ll be on my way now.” Jimin brushes past Jeongguk not bothering to look back. He bursts through the exit doors, heart racing and thoughts fuzzy. “What the hell was that?” he questions aloud.

Inside the café, Jeongguk bows apologetically to the customers around him and then to the employees who are checking to see if everything’s alright. He hurries out of the doors after Jimin. He looks to his left and then to his right where he sees Jimin walking down the sidewalk. Jeongguk takes off in that direction, feet pounding along the pavement.

“Jimin!” he shouts. “Park Jimin!”

_“Let’s make a promise, Jimin?” Jeongguk says to Jimin during their lunch break._

_“Promise? How old are you?” Jimin teases._

_“Nine!” Jeongguk boasts proudly, hands on his hip and chin jutted out confidently._

_Jimin laughs, his apple cheeks rising. “Okay, what do you want to promise?”_

“Jim—Jimin.” Jeongguk comes to a slow behind him, he hunches forward to catch his breath. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

Jimin halts, his grip on his bag tightening. He turns slowly to face Jeongguk.

_Jeongguk shrugs. “I dunno, what are things friends promise each other?”_

_Jimin places a finger to his lips in thought. “Everything?”_

“I told you already, Jeongguk.” Jimin sighs. “It was a mistake meeting like this.”

“No, no it wasn’t—since the beginning—none of this was a mistake.” Jeongguk says, desperation seeping into his voice.

It was only after Jimin left that Jeongguk realized. Even at nine-years old, he realized how special Jimin was and still is to him. Throughout middle school and high-school he thought of him. He continuously called Jimin’s old home number hoping he’d answer. Jeongguk didn’t want to think that Jimin died. He couldn’t fathom such a thought. He called and asked around, but to no avail. Until finally he found Jimin.

Jeongguk doesn’t want him to disappear again, not after finding him and loving him all over again.

He steps towards Jimin and leans in close. “I hope…” he cups the sides of Jimin’s face. “…you’ll remember me soon.” Jeongguk closes his eyes as he presses his lips to Jimin’s.

Honey chips were Jimin’s favorite snack in elementary school.

He tastes just like those sweet, comforting honey chips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thanks for showing so much love to this fic! I'd love to make it longer, but I think it suits the short and sweet category!  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!  
> Clarification shall come in the following chapter, till then!  
> -with love, won


	3. Heoni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how their relationship begins; hesitant kisses and awkward hand holding. Jimin doesn’t get the feel of their relationship until a week later when they’re sitting together in the library. Kissing is all they’ve done so far, but Jimin can tell Jeongguk wants to do more.

It’s been exactly two days, three hours, thirty minutes and counting since Jeongguk kissed Jimin. And within those two days, Jimin has managed to avoid Jeongguk in the halls, dining hall and library. Each time Jeongguk would approach him, Jimin would busy himself with whatever was nearby. Jeongguk knows that maybe he shouldn’t have done that and _maaaaybe_ Jimin thinks he’ll do it again, but honestly, he doesn’t regret doing it.

It’s been two days, but Jeongguk has continuously replayed the sensation of Jimin’s lips against his over and over in his mind. So soft, so sweet. Even now as Hoseok insistently taps his arm, Jeongguk is thinking of Jimin—not beating him in the campaign, not getting him to remember their childhood—he’s just thinking of _him_.

“Yo,” Hoseok taps Jeongguk’s arm once more. “did you return from Jimin-land?”

Jeongguk blinks himself out of his reverie and scowls at Hoseok. “How do you know I was thinking about him?”

Hoseok shrugs settling into a seat across from Jeongguk. “It’s written all over your face.”

“Really now?”

“Uh-huh,” Hoseok waves a hand back and forth in front of his face. “your eyes glaze over and the corner of your mouth quirks upwards like you want to smile, but you’re afraid to an—”

“Enough, hyung.” Jeongguk murmurs.

Laughing lightly, Hoseok slides a stack of papers across the table towards Jeongguk. “Take a look at that, Mr. President.”

Jeongguk’s left eyebrow quirks upwards as he plucks the papers from the table. He reads a few words, looks to Hoseok, reads a few more and then looks to Hoseok again. “I’m…not following.”

Hoseok leans forward. “Your votes are increasing!” he exclaims causing a few heads to turn. “Your numbers are five times higher than Jimin’s.”

“Wow…” Jeongguk replies dryly.

Hoseok’s expression falls. “Nice enthusiasm. I love it, it’s fucking through the roof.” He mutters sarcastically.

Jeongguk grins placing the papers down. “I’m genuinely surprised, but…”

“You want to kiss him again?” Hoseok asks.

Jeongguk snaps his fingers with a sheepish smile. “You got it.”

Hoseok clicks his tongue while shaking his head. “You’re helpless.”

“Helplessly in love.”

Hoseok laughs again while shaking his head. He takes a breath before asking, “If he really is that childhood friend of yours, shouldn’t he have remembered you or something?”

Jeongguk shrugs.

“If this were a fairytale you two would be married already.”

Jeongguk sighs, “If only that were legal.”

Marriage has never crossed his mind, well once when he was younger—when he was with Jimin. They joked about wearing matching suits and walking down the aisle together, unbeknownst to their innocent and young minds that their love was considered wrong.

“Give it about another decade.” Hoseok adds wistfully. “I’m thinking of proposing to Yoongi, ya know, once we graduate.”

Jeongguk’s eyes widen and he jumps ecstatically from his seat. “Seriously!?”

“Uh-huh,” a shy smile pulls at the corner of Hoseok’s lips. “we’ve been planning to go to the States, make it official…”

“Wh-what do your parents think? What about _his_ parents?”

“They…they need a little time.” Hoseok murmurs and he has a certain look in his eyes.

Jeongguk knows that look because he’s seen it for nearly twenty-one years of his life. In the morning, passing a window, reflected in his cellphone screen—his own face showing that same _look_. It’s hopeful yet realistic, restrained by an anxious smile and glittering eyes.

Suddenly Hoseok’s expression shifts and he discreetly points over Jeongguk’s shoulder. “Five o’clock, I see a Mr. Park approaching.”

Jeongguk’s head jerks, but he stops himself just before turning all the way around. “Us? Is he approaching us?” He asks in a low voice.

Blatantly ignoring Jeongguk’s question, Hoseok continues his narration, “He looks extremely poised today; crisp white shirt, navy slacks and oh my god I think he just checked you out.”

Jeongguk’s heart nearly stops beating. “Like—like checked me out? Or kinda just glimpsed over here.” Jeongguk hisses his anxiety rising. “Hyung!”

“Good afternoon.” Jimin greets from behind him.

Jeongguk immediately spins around, eyes wide and heart stuck in his throat. “Hey! No, I mean, m-morning.” He coughs. “Good morning.”

“Afternoon.” Hoseok whispers. “It’s the afternoon.”

Jimin laughs softly before leaning to the side to greet Hoseok, “Afternoon, Hoseok.”

“Hey, cutie-pie.”

Instead of rolling his eyes, Jimin straightens up with a bright smile. “I came by to give you both this.” He pulls out two pieces of neon-colored paper. “It’s invitations to the Rainbow Ball.”

“You’re inviting us?” Jeongguk asks with a head tilt.

“I invite everyone.” Jimin continues smiling. “This’ll be a great way for you to connect with those who have already casted their vote for you.”

Now Jeongguk’s surprised. “Do you _want_ me to become President?”

Jimin locks eyes with Jeongguk and smirks. “It’s fair game.”

Jeongguk blinks before laughing lightly. “No wonder I like you.”

This causes Jimin to immediately drop his gaze and take a step back. He brings his arms up in front of him as if to protect himself.

Jeongguk grins. “I’m not going to kiss you.”

“He might.” Hoseok pipes.

Jimin slowly lowers his arms and looks to Jeongguk confusedly. Confusion looks cute on him because it causes his eyebrows to furrow and his plump lips press together causing him to look younger than he is. Eventually, his confusion shifts to something soft and vulnerable. Jeongguk decides to act on it unsure of how long Jimin’s vulnerability will last.

“Can we, uhm…talk?” Jeongguk asks.

Hoseok’s gaze flickers between the two of them and without a word, he gathers his belongings and makes for the exit yelling a “goodbye” over his shoulder.

Jimin and Jeongguk remain standing their eyes not daring to meet each other. It isn’t until Jeongguk clears his throat that Jimin takes a seat. When he sits, Jeongguk is quick to sit across from him not wanting to miss such an opportunity. And then the awkwardness encloses around them—heavy and bashful.

“So,” Jimin hesitates. “did you want to talk to me about the kiss?”

Jeongguk’s cheeks immediately flush. “Yeah…”

“What about it?” Jimin’s tongue flicks out to wet his plump lips.

 _Well, that’s hella distracting_. Jeongguk shifts in his seat and takes a deep breath before saying with the upmost sincerity. “I’m sorry.” He bows his head.

Jimin continues to stare at him, his expression unreadable.

“I really shouldn’t have kissed you like that and said what I said.” Jeongguk adds lifting his head. When his eyes meet Jimin’s, he’s instantly rendered speechless by the look in his eyes—forlorn, confused yet gentle and curious.

Jeongguk can almost predict what Jimin is going to ask by his gaze alone. “I wasn’t lying though when I said that I knew you.” He hurries to say.

“If that’s so, how come I can’t remember you?” Jimin inquires.

This puzzles Jeongguk; he’s thought about it numerous times growing up, but to have Jimin asking him himself, is a bit surreal. “I—I don’t know.”

Jimin folds his hands together and rests them atop the table. “You could be lying.”

“One thing I’m not is a liar.” Jeongguk replies matter-of-factly, this causes Jimin to smile.

“Alright, then try and convince me.” Jimin rises suddenly from his seat. “Tomorrow night at Café Vanilla, I’ll wait for you there.”

Jeongguk blinks. “E-excuse me?”

Jimin continues smiling. “I have a meeting before then, so 6pm?”

Overcoming his shock, Jeongguk nods eagerly, “Yeah, si-six is fine.”

“See you then, Jeongguk.” Jimin walks away leaving Jeongguk extremely flustered.

 _Did he just—was that—no way_. Eventually it dawns on Jeongguk what just happened. He jumps from his seat knocking the chair over in his excitement. “Shit.”

Jimin hears the thud from behind him, but he doesn’t bother to look back. Instead he laughs softly to himself as he walks out the door. Jimin’s known throughout campus for three things:

  1. His beauty
  2. His educational prowess
  3. Giving others the benefit of the doubt



Honestly, Jimin has heard others (some worse and some that are downright indecent), but those three stick out above them all. He doesn’t completely trust Jeongguk, however, he can’t deny that he’s interested in him. Jeongguk’s face is vaguely familiar in Jimin’s memory, but not as far back as when Jimin was in elementary school. He recalls seeing Jeongguk last semester. Jimin comes to a halt in the middle of the hallway. _Wasn’t he the one who left the coffee and bread for me?_

 _Vrr vrrr vrrrrrr_. Jimin’s phone vibrates incessantly in his back pocket. He fumbles for it and quickly answers upon seeing MOM flashing across the screen. “Mom? To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?” he answers sweetly.

His mother laughs. “I was just checking in on my precious son. Your father and I haven’t heard from you in almost a month.”

Jimin moves one foot out in front of the other continuing his slow walk down the hall. “Sorry.”

“Instead of apologizing come and visit us.” She sighs. “We worry about you so much, especially after everything that happened with your brother.”

Jimin’s heart immediately sinks. “Can we…can we not talk about him right now? _Please_.”

His mother is silent for a moment and then she says softly. “The ten-year anniversary of his death is in a few months and you know how your father and I get as the day draws closer.” she rambles. “I won’t say anything else, just call us from time to time, okay?”

Jimin pinches the bridge of his nose. “Alright.”

Her tone audibly brightens. “Thank you! I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The line clicks and he hurries down the hall to the HSA meeting room. There’s a meeting today to discuss the Rainbow Ball and his campaign. When Jimin steps through the doors, Moonbyul greets him by tossing him a bag of Skittles with HSA printed over it.

“Whatcha think?” she asks.

Jimin flips the bag over and gasps upon seeing a miniature version of his face staring back at him. “What is this?”

“Promo stuff.”

“Wasted money.”

Moonbyul and Minho say in unison. Moonbyul shoots Minho a death glare. “It’s not wasted money,” she snaps. “it’ll help promote Jimin _and_ the Ball.”

“Isn’t your girlfriend a marketing major? Can’t you ask her for tips?” Minho questions toying with the stud in his earlobe.

“She’s away right now.”

A snaky grin pulls at the corner of Minho’s mouth. “Aaaw, did you two have a fight?”

“Uh, no.” Moonbyul grumbles, but the way she’s tugging at her blouse and looking at her feet says otherwise.

Jimin will save such a conversation for another time, instead he walks towards Moonbyul and squeezes her shoulder reassuringly. “I think it’s a good idea.”

She instantly perks up.

“I’m not sure about having my face on the packet though…” Jimin murmurs a tad shy.

Moonbyul waves her hand back and forth. “Everyone loves you, 95% of the male population on campus said they’d go gay for you.”

Jimin laughs lightly, his eyebrows furrowing, “I’m…not sure how I should feel about that, but okay?”

“What about that Jeon kid?” Minho questions. “You don’t think he’ll actually win, do you?”

Jimin shrugs. “He’s charming, funny and a bit mysterious and from what I’ve heard, he’s already gained more votes than me.”

“Did you—” Minho pauses. “did you hear yourself just now?”

Suddenly the door swings open from behind them. “I heard him loud and clear!” Taehyung bellows as he bursts through the door. “He’s got the hots for Mr. Jeon.”

Jimin grimaces. “Hots? That’s so— _no_ —just no.”

Taehyung grins from ear to ear. “I don’t hear any denial though.”

“I mean…” Jimin fiddles with the pack of Skittles on his hands. “he _is_ attractive.”

“You’d totally let him suck your di—” Jimin spins around and shoves the pack of Skittles against Taehyung’s mouth.

“Shut it, Tae.” Jimin grumbles, but then again, he doesn’t deny this either.

*

Café Vanilla is one of Jimin’s most beloved café; he often visits when he’s overwhelmed with studies and life in general. They usually play acoustic music softly over the speakers and there’s pretty paintings which hang along the pastel colored walls. Smack dab in the middle of this aesthetic is Jeon Jeongguk—he’s changed from what he was wearing earlier, into a fuzzy blue and white sweater. Jimin’s heart speeds up oddly when Jeongguk turns in his seat, eyes landing on Jimin happily.

“Hyung!” he shouts.

Jimin is slightly caught off guard, unsure of when they had transitioned into the hyung-phase of their relationship or friendship or rivalry. Whatever.

Jimin approaches him with a shaky smile. “Hey…”

Jeongguk gestures for Jimin to sit, his eyes not once straying from Jimin’s rigid expression. “What’s wrong? You look like you don’t want to be here.”

Jimin clears his throat. “No, I just—the hyung threw me off…”

Jeongguk raises a perplexed brow before smirking. “Don’t tell me you have a hyung-kink.”

Jimin flushes up to his ears and reaches over to slap Jeongguk in the chest. “There’s no such thing.”

Jeongguk laughs loudly, his head bobbing with each hiccup that leaves his mouth. Such an expression replays vaguely in Jimin’s mind, like he’s seen it before. Once the formalities are taken care of, Jeongguk orders (and pays) for Jimin’s drink. He makes small talk about his grades and his friend Namjoon who’s crushing on a Music Theory professor at another university.

“He’s so whipped for him, like next level, but the professor is like—” Jeongguk pauses to count on his fingers. “—five years older than him.”

Jimin’s eyebrows raise. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing, just wanted to see how you’d react.” Jeongguk replies.

“If you’re implying that their relationship is like ours, we’re only two years apart and age doesn’t really matter to me.” Jimin murmurs, his gaze dropping to the untouched iced-coffee on the table.

Jeongguk smirks as he casually rests a hand to Jimin’s thigh. “That’s not what I was implying, but I’m _extremely_ happy to know you think there could be a relationship between us.”

Jimin chokes on his saliva. “Th-that—no.” he says sternly, but Jeongguk’s already in la-la-land. “You’re only into me because I remind you of your childhood friend.” Jimin grumbles, his lips rolling into a pout that is so uncharacteristic of how he usually is, but suits him, nonetheless.

“You are that friend, idiot.” Jeongguk squeezes his thigh.

And _, oh wow,_ Jimin thinks. _That’s a really firm grip._

“Almost ten years ago in Busan, do you remember attending Kkot Elementary?” Jeongguk questions, his hand still resting on Jimin’s thigh.

Jimin suddenly has regrets about sitting directly beside Jeongguk and not on the opposite end of the table. With how close they’re sitting; their knees knock together and it’s giving Jimin serious breathing problems.

“Yes.” Jimin manages to reply. “Then...I think I went to middle school.”

“Nope, you moved before attending middle school in Busan.” Jeongguk tilts his head. “You don’t remember that?” Before Jimin can answer, Jeongguk facepalms himself. “Of course, you wouldn’t, you don’t even remember me.”

Jimin swallows.

“Do you remember anything that happened in the years 2009 to 2010?”

Jimin sucks on his bottom lip in thought. _2009_? His heart immediately sinks. _Jisung_. “That’s when…that’s when my brother…”

Jeongguk leans in close, his hand unintentionally sliding up Jimin’s thigh.

Jimin’s breath hitches and he bites down hard on his lip. Confusion settles onto Jeongguk’s face, completely clueless as to why Jimin’s reacting this way. “You okay?”

“Your hand…” Jimin whispers.

Jeongguk immediately looks down and he yanks his hand back as if Jimin’s thigh will suddenly turn into a snake ready to attack. “Shit—I’m so sorry—fuck, I’m just, I’m like that with everyone.” Jeongguk rambles apologetically. “Even though I shouldn’t, but it happens a lot an—”

“So, you’re saying I’m not special?” Jimin interrupts wanting to tease Jeongguk a little more, but he’s also unsure of where this sudden confidence has come from.

Jeongguk freezes, his brain working overtime to process such words. “Come again?” he asks dumbly.

“It’s nothing, but about 2009 that’s when my brother got in an accident.” Jimin murmurs.

Sensing the gravity of Jimin’s tone, Jeongguk decides to push down thoughts of Jimin teasing him in xxx situations while begging him to do xxx and xxxx. Yeah, nothing about his thought process is as vanilla as he’d like them to be right now. “Jisung-hyung?”

Jimin nods.

“What…happened?”

“Reckless driving.” Jimin mutters. “We were heading to the park to play and meet with someone—I don’t remember who. I crossed the street first and then Jisung followed me once I got to the other side.” He pauses. “Then some asshole ran the red light and Jisung stared at me and his always mischievous eyes turned into something so horribly wrong—he looked _happy_.”

Jeongguk swallows thickly, unsure of what to do or how to react to Jimin’s sudden confession.

“He looked at me so sweetly and his eyes said so much, it was like he was happy it was him instead of me.” Jimin’s hands curl into tight fists against the tabletop. “I remember the day of the accident, but all of my memories before and after vanished.”

“Jimin…” Jeongguk exhales, voice faint amongst the music and chatter surrounding them.

“I want to trust you and believe you, but I’m afraid of what I’ll remember, Jeongguk.” Jimin confesses. “I’ve worked years and years to make myself into a brother Jisung would be proud of and I’m terrified of the person you know me as to come back and change me—everything.” He takes a deep breath. “I’m afraid of who I used to be.”

Jeongguk wants to ask Jimin why he’d be afraid of such a beautiful person? He wants to tell Jimin that he’s always been beautiful, kind, silly and passionate and Jeongguk can see pieces of the old Jimin hiding beneath the new Jimin. But Jimin is not only afraid, Jeongguk interprets the guilt Jimin feels by the way he pauses between each word, the way he clenches his fists and breathes deeply.

The Jimin Jeongguk knew, was a bright Jimin, but one tethered by guilt. He couldn’t save his brother and that haunts him, so he decided to forget it all thinking that who he was then, was someone not worthy of his brother’s sacrifice.

Without a word, Jeongguk places a hand over Jimin’s clenched fist. _It’s not my job to piece him back together, that’s something he’ll have to do on his own, but_ —Jeongguk leans in to kiss Jimin’s forehead— _I can at least stand beside him when the piecing begins to hurt._

Jimin blinks confusedly. “What was that for?”

“Mm, a confirmation?” Jeongguk says hesitantly. “That what this is between us has already become something more.”

It’s then, Jimin realizes that he has let Jeongguk in—past his wall and even further—as though he’s always belonged there. And now Jimin doesn’t know what to do with this realization. _Do I even like him?_

As if reading his mind, Jeongguk cups the side of Jimin’s face. “Just give me a chance.”

“A chance…” Jimin echoes, his eyes dropping to Jeongguk’s nearing lips.

“Yeah,” Jeongguk tilts his head. “To woo you.” He murmurs cheekily.

Jimin snorts, slightly caught off guard by the cringey remark, however he doesn’t have a chance to dwell on it because Jeongguk presses their lips together. He kisses Jimin like he’s trying to convey to Jimin the memories he’s forgotten; gentle and coaxing. Slowly Jimin begins to kiss him back and his eyes close. Jeongguk smiles against the kiss and pulls back for a moment before kissing Jimin again.

This is how their relationship begins; hesitant kisses and awkward hand holding. Jimin doesn’t get the feel of their relationship until a week later when they’re sitting together in the library. Kissing is all they’ve done so far, but Jimin can tell Jeongguk wants to do more by the way he looks at Jimin from time to time—the way he’s looking at him now.

“What?” Jimin asks without looking up from the textbook before him.

“Nothing.” Jeongguk sing songs while moving his foot forward to tap against Jimin’s shin. “I’m still amazed by how readily you agreed to this.”

Jimin rolls his eyes. “It took us like a month to get here and I’m still unsure as to what _this_ is.”

“You’re enjoying it, at least right?”

“Dating my enemy?” Jimin asks with a smile. “Sure.”

Jeongguk slides his foot up Jimin’s leg inching closer to his crotch.

Jimin glares but doesn’t bother to kick Jeongguk’s foot away. Instead he waits to see how far Jeongguk is willing to go. He figures he won’t go further than this because they’re in a public setting, but judging by the look in Jeongguk’s eyes, Jimin’s thoughts are beginning to change.

With a sigh, he uses his own foot to knock Jeongguk’s away. “Save it for later.”

Jeongguk’s lips roll into a pout as he straightens up in his seat. “Fine, whatever you say.”

Jimin returns to his textbook skimming over the words while thinking of nothing. Since they’ve started dating, Jeongguk has told Jimin bits and pieces of their childhood together. He’s recounted the time when they would hold hands walking down the sidewalk and he’s told Jimin of the times they’d sneak out in the early morning to meet each other. Honestly, Jimin cannot remember any of what Jeongguk has told him—each memory sounds like a distant dream from another world. But he’s enjoyed his time with Jeongguk thus far and the friendly competition between them. No one else is aware they’re dating, although many have their suspicions.

Jimin slams his book shut and looks up meeting Jeongguk’s bored gaze. “Tell me about me.” he suddenly requests.

Jeongguk tilts his head and eventually it dawns on him just what it is Jimin is asking of him. He smiles brightly as he rises from his seat. He thrusts a hand out to Jimin urging him to take it. “Alright,”

Jimin takes his hand.

“It may take all day, maybe even all night…is that okay with you?”

Jimin ponders this while rising from his seat. He silently walks around the table and clutches Jeongguk’s hand. “Yeah, that’s okay with me.”

Jeongguk smiles and together they walk out of the library. Jimin doesn’t notice the people staring and whispering because the only thing he’s focused on is the warmth emitting from Jeongguk’s hand. _Warm_. Jimin’s grip tightens. _He’s so warm._

Jimin finds out that Jeongguk doesn’t live too far from him, maybe a ten-minute walk from his place. _How convenient._ Jimin suddenly thinks and his cheeks flush at the thought. _Convenient for what exactly, Jimin?_ He bites his lip and stuffs his hands in his pockets while waiting for Jeongguk to open the door.

 “Come in.” Jeongguk steps aside making space for Jimin in the doorway.

Jimin hurries inside willing his blush away. The door slams shut behind him and Jeongguk wraps his arms around Jimin’s waist. “You’ve been so quiet.” he notes in a soft voice.

Jimin flinches from the sudden closeness, his heart beating ridiculously hard and since when did Jeongguk smell this good? _Have his shoulders always been this broad?_

Jimin swallows thickly. “Hey—uhm—you’re holding me kind of tight.”

Jeongguk loosens his grip but doesn’t move back. “Sorry, baby.”

Jimin’s ears instantly flare a bright red. One thing Jimin knows about himself is that he enjoys being taken care of from time to time and he also enjoys the level of affection that comes with pet-names. “S-say that again.” He requests hesitantly.

Jeongguk blinks confusedly, but complies, nonetheless. “Baby?”

Jimin licks his lips, “Yeah…”

It clicks; the breathy sigh, Jimin’s red ears and his stiff posture. Jeongguk grins as he tilts his head to kiss the side of Jimin’s neck. “Precious,” he presses his lips to Jimin’s warm skin. “the way you blush around me, is so fucking precious.”

Jimin shivers and involuntarily moans at the sound of Jeongguk’s voice.

Jeongguk’s eyes widen and his lips still against Jimin’s neck.

“I didn’t mean—that was…” Jimin pauses, regains his train of thought before slipping out of Jeongguk’s arms. “Where’s your bathroom?” he asks without looking back.

Jeongguk shoves a hand through his bangs and awkwardly clears his throat. “Down the hall to the right.”

“Thanks.” Jimin hurries down the hall and Jeongguk is left alone in the sexually charged yet awkward silence.

“Fuck.” Jeongguk sinks down to a squatting position clutching his face in his hands. “I screwed up.”

When Jimin returns, Jeongguk has made himself busy in the kitchen. He doesn’t know what he’s making—a sandwich? Maybe it’s a lettuce wrap, he doesn’t know because his brain is having a hard time computing thought into action after what almost happened. _Wait_ , Jeongguk’s hands still, _did he notice that I was hard?_

Jimin clears his throat from behind Jeongguk who immediately spins around to face him. “Wh-what?” he stutters.

Jimin points to the cutting board. “Whatcha making?”

 _I’mcuttingupmygroinbecauseweweren’tevendoinganythingandistillmanagedtogethardandholyshiti’mgoingtohellforwantingtohoistyouuponthecounterandmakeout_. Jeongguk smiles. “Nothing much.”

Jimin walks up to him. “This reminds me of when I first moved to Seoul.” He places a hand over Jeongguk’s. “I’d follow my mom around the kitchen and mimic her movements.”

Jeongguk’s eyes brighten. “You should visit my mom sometime, she cooks for a living and besides,” he smiles. “she’d love you.”

“Really?” Jimin slides his hand up Jeongguk’s arm and then slowly down. He repeats the motion until their skin is warm.

Jeongguk swallows. “Yeah, she remembers you because I wouldn’t shut up about you.”

Jimin laughs.

“I’m for real though,” Jeongguk gasps offendedly. “I talked her ear off about you in middle school and I called her the other night to talk about you.”

“What’d you talk about?” Jimin asks as he takes a step forward.

“Your leadership skills.”

Jimin snorts. “Lame.”

Jeongguk rolls his eyes. “I also told her that I’m madly in love with you.”

Jimin stares into his eyes. “You’re just in love with the old me.”

“No, I’m not, I like all parts of you.” Jeongguk inches forward, his arms smoothly wrapping around Jimin’s waist. “The old-Jimin just so happened to lead me to you.”

Jimin laughs softly as he leans up, inches away from Jeongguk’s lips. “Then tell me,” his voice drops to a whisper, “are you happy with your discovery?”

Jeongguk grins, his grip on Jimin’s waist tightening. “Yes, very much so.”

Jimin smiles into the kiss, his lips pulled tight as Jeongguk kisses him. Jimin waits a moment before kissing back and he waits another moment before slipping his tongue between Jeongguk’s parted lips. Jeongguk stumbles, his lower back hitting the counter. His pained groan quickly shifts when Jimin deepens the kiss. Jeongguk’s pretty sure he’s going to stop thinking soon if Jimin continues to kiss him like this. All the blood is rushing south and fast.

Jeongguk places a shaky hand to Jimin’s chest to gently push him away.

Jimin stares up at him confusedly. “What’s wrong?”

“Uhm,” Jeongguk blushes, “is this okay?”

Jimin blinks, surprised by Jeongguk’s sudden self-consciousness. He finds it cute and laughs. “Just kiss me before I change my mind.”

More than happy to oblige, Jeongguk places his hands to the back of Jimin’s thighs, spins him around and hoists him atop the counter. Jimin smiles brightly, high on joy and tilts his head upwards as Jeongguk cups his face.

“You sure?” Jeongguk questions again, his big eyes exploring Jimin’s face.

Jimin grins. “Why do you keep asking?”

“Well,” Jeongguk uses his thumb to stroke Jimin’s jaw. “I have a full course meal before me and I’m fucking _starving_ , who knows what I’ll do.”

Jimin chuckles softly. “You should hurry and enjoy your meal before it turns cold.”

Jeongguk’s disposition suddenly shifts and his warm eyes darken. Without a word, he leans in close and sucks on Jimin’s bottom lip. He sucks gently at the plump flesh before running his tongue along the rim of Jimin’s mouth. His hands drop from Jimin’s face to his thighs; he squeezes his thighs while biting Jimin’s lip.

“Mmph.” Jimin grunts locking his ankles together behind Jeongguk’s waist.

Jeongguk leans back breathlessly, lips red and swollen and face flushed. “ _God_ , you have no idea what you’re doing to me right now.”

“Well, I have a pretty good idea judging by what’s pressing against me.” Jimin replies, his gaze dropping to Jeongguk’s crotch before snapping up to meet his eyes.

Jeongguk blushes but quickly kisses Jimin again. They make out in his kitchen for 15-minutes, halfway through, Jeongguk comes up for air and restrains himself from pushing things a step further by grinding against Jimin. Which he wants to do. Badly.  

“Wh-what is it?” Jimin questions.

Jeongguk notes how blown Jimin’s pupils are and how his cheeks are flushed apple red. Unable to control himself, Jeongguk leans in to connect their lips once again and his hips follow a similar motion. His hips roll against Jimin’s crotch, emitting a choked moan from him. Jeongguk does it again and then a third time, continuously until Jimin is moaning against the skin of his neck.

Jeongguk’s so hard, he’s pretty sure he’s going to blow himself in his pants any second now. To have Jimin before him, so pliant and trusting, is doing things to Jeongguk’s head and the fact that Jimin’s erection is pressing against his is _crazy_.

Jeongguk pulls back with a bit of a struggle, Jimin sucking hard on his bottom lip and not wanting to let go. “Wait, wait, baby, Jimin.” Jeongguk rambles his voice hoarse.

“Yeah?” Jimin continues kissing him.

“Uhm,” Jeongguk suppresses a grunt when Jimin plants a kiss to his jaw. “Memories. Your childhood. Talking.”

Jimin freezes. He looks up at Jeongguk with round eyes. “You want to do that _now_?”

Jeongguk takes a step back, putting some distance between them. “If we continue, uhm, yeah, I’m not going to…last.” He speaks quietly making it known that Jimin will be his first. His first in everything.

A slow smile spreads along Jimin’s lips, he nods understandingly before jumping down from the counter. Jeongguk rushes forward to help him. He holds a hand to Jimin’s waist and another to his bicep.

“Maybe that was a little too fast.” Jimin murmurs.

Jeongguk clears his throat, rushing to deny Jimin’s claim. “No, I just, I liked it. _A lot_. I’d love to continue, but…”

Jimin laughs softly. “I get it.”

Jeongguk smiles. When Jimin steps forward to hug Jeongguk, he becomes acutely aware of the pressing problem between them. Jeongguk blushes up to his ears and stumbles back. “I’ll go take care of it.” He rushes past Jimin.

Jeongguk does in fact “take care of it” and they somehow manage to spark a conversation about the Rainbow Ball and going together. They’re tangled up on Jeongguk’s bed and laughing at the idea of them walking into the auditorium together. It’s nice and nostalgic.

A fuzzy memory begins to play itself in Jimin’s mind.

_“Turtles are weird, aren’t they?” Jeongguk questions,” soaring high up in the sky as Jimin pushes him on the swing._

_“Weird? I think they’re pretty.” Jimin replies._

_Jeongguk’s eyes suddenly sparkle. “Pretty?” he fondly glances over his shoulder at Jimin wanting nothing more than to be his friend forever. “Let’s ask our parents if we can dress up as turtles for Halloween.”_

_Jimin giggles using all his strength to push Jeongguk. “That’d be awesome!”_

 Jimin blinks away the intrusion, his grip on Jeongguk’s hand tightening. “I remembered something.”

Jeongguk sits up. “Really?”

“Yeah…” he meets Jeongguk’s concerned eyes with a smile. “About turtles and you on a swing.” He pauses allowing the memory to settle in his mind and then his heart. “Tell me…more about that day.”

The turtles.

Jeongguk tells Jimin everything about them. He tells Jimin of the turtles and everything in between. They talk until midnight and meet again the next day and the days after. Eventually, word spreads around campus that they’re dating and Taehyung whines to Jimin about not being the first to know. It takes him three days to get over it; the third day just so happens to be the night of the Rainbow Ball.

Jimin’s drowning in stress as he paces about the auditorium, clip board in hand. “Minho, what’re you doing? I told you to check with the caterer, we’re missing desserts.”

Up on the stage, Minho salutes to Jimin before bounding down the steps. “On it!”

Jimin directs his attention to Moonbyul, who’s laughing at something her girlfriend said. “Moonbyul,” he calls, “the doors open in an hour.”

“Right, sorry.” She smiles sheepishly at Jimin before leaning forward to kiss her girlfriend. “Duty calls.” She bounces off to adjust the ornaments hanging from the door.

Jimin turns to the left, eyes locking on Jeongguk’s busy figure. He sighs as he approaches Jeongguk from behind. “What’re you doing?”

Jeongguk straightens up and faces Jimin with a crooked grin. “Working.”

Jimin snorts noting the way Jeongguk has pushed the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows, revealing an eyeful of his forearms. “You really didn’t have to help.” Jimin murmurs.

Jeongguk smirks. “Who said I’m here to help _you_ ,” he steps forward, “more people will vote for me if they see me helping out today.”

Jimin rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to say something snarky, but his words stop in his throat as Jeongguk closes in on him. He’s smirking knowingly and there’s a tinge of danger in his eyes. Jimin swallows thickly. “Th-there’s no time to play.”

Jeongguk chuckles deeply. “If you say so,” he leans down to whisper in Jimin’s ear. “just stop looking at me like you _want_ me to do something…inappropriate.”

Jimin involuntarily shudders, shocked by how Jeongguk can go from a bumbling junior to his charming (sometimes domineering) boyfriend. “Don’t get ahead of yourself.”

Jeongguk backs off with a loud laugh reaching around to gently pat Jimin’s ass. “I’m proud of you and everything you’ve accomplished.” He says softly.

Jimin smiles warmly. “Thanks.”

Taehyung retches from behind them, his nose and eyes scrunched in disgust. “For fuck’s sake, get a room.”

“There’s actually a bathroom down the hall, go and be all gooey in there.” Hoseok adds coming up beside Taehyung.

“Please, hyung, you and Yoongi hang off each other almost 24/7.” Jeongguk says matter-of-factly.

“That’s undeniable.” Another voice intones.

Jeongguk’s eyes light up as Namjoon approaches them. “Why’re you here?”

“Uhm,” Namjoon gestures his arms wide in mock offense. “why _wouldn’t_ I be? It’s the biggest dance on campus and tonight we find out who’s the winner between you two.”

Hoseok gasps. “Results come out today?”

Jimin nods as he explains calmly. “Yeah, we were going to wait, but decided against it. Students have until 10pm to cast their votes and at 10:30pm the winner will be announced.”

Taehyung whistles. “Things are looking damn close.”

Jimin doesn’t acknowledge this statement, instead he taps his clipboard. “Let’s get back on track,” he addresses Hoseok and Yoongi. “do you all want to help since you’re here?”

Yoongi looks to Hoseok and shrugs. “Why not?”

With the added help, last minute decorations are completed in record time. Jimin stands back, his eyes brimming with pride. Everything looks beautiful, from the purple lights to the gorgeous centerpieces at each table. It’s perfect.

“Getting emotional?” Taehyung asks.

Jimin turns to look at his best-friend and nods silently.

“Don’t give up so easily,” Taehyung places a hand to Jimin’s shoulder. “everyone knows the effort you’ve put into rebuilding HSA.”

“Yeah, but honestly, Jeongguk’s suited to be President. He listens well, he leads well, he’s kind and outspoken to a degree.” Jimin sighs. “I just don’t know.”

Taehyung’s eyebrows furrow. “Are you saying this because you two are dating now? And just fyi, the deal you two had in the beginning completely shattered.”

Jimin nibbles on his bottom lip. “Yeah, I know, but Tae.” He stares into Taehyung’s eyes. “Jeongguk’s a good guy.”

“Hello? So are you. Wait…” Taehyung crosses his arms against his chest. “are you giving up?”

Jimin’s eyes widen. “No, hell no. The Association is like a child to me. But I’m not as adamant as I was in the beginning.”

“ _Ooh_ , I get it.” Taehyung hums. “You’ve deemed him worthy, haven’t you?”

Jimin says nothing.

Taehyung clicks his tongue, “With his Bambi eyes and the crooked way his lips look when he’s talking. His huge ass shoulders and—it’s the height difference isn’t it?”

Jimin shoots Taehyung a glare, nudging him hard in the side. “Shut-up.”

Laughing jovially, Taehyung steps in front of Jimin scooping him into a bear hug. “Whatever the results are, the only President in my life, is you.”

“So cheesy.”

“I love you too.” Taehyung says and they both laugh.

*

During the previous Rainbow Balls, Jimin has always stood to the side to monitor and make sure nothing went awry. This time things are different. Jimin finds himself swaying on the dance floor with Jeongguk smiling down at him.

“What?” Jeongguk asks, his voice tight as though he’s holding back a wave of endearments and affections for Jimin. “Can you see your reflection in my eyes?”

Jimin snorts. “No, I’m just…trying to figure you out.”

Jeongguk sways to the left, Jimin follows. “Figure me out?”

“Everything about you remains a puzzle to me. How could you have loved me all this time? You were only a little boy back then—why me? Why has it always been me, for you?”

Jeongguk’s eyes roll up in thought before dropping back down to rest on Jimin’s stunning face. _Gorgeous as always and he doesn’t even realize it._ Jeongguk smiles. “Honestly, I don’t know. I have nothing corny or romantic to say, I just know.”

“You just… _know_?”

“Yep, like a bee knows it needs honey in the winter to survive.” Jeongguk’s hand slides up Jimin’s back. “I know I need you.”

Jimin’s rendered speechless, his heart flip-flopping like a fish out of water. Instead of trying to voice his thoughts, Jimin rests his head against Jeongguk’s chest. Warm. Sturdy. Safe and full of Jimin’s memories just waiting to burst free. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Listening to his heartbeat, it’s then that Jimin realizes he’s fallen in love. Or maybe…he’s always been in love with Jeongguk.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” Taehyung’s voice booms from the stage. “It’s 10:29pm and results for the new President of HSA will be announced in seconds!”

Excited whispers erupt throughout the auditorium. Jimin looks around taking in new and familiar faces, a soft smile playing on his lips. Jeongguk watches him—watches the way Jimin’s lashes flutter, the way his jawline looks in the dim lights and he doesn’t care about anything else. Winning, losing—it doesn’t matter. Because to Jeongguk, he’s already won.

The clock strikes 10:30pm and Moonbyul hands Taehyung a baby-blue envelope. Taehyung steps to the mic, envelope in hand. He scans the crowd drawing out the tension as he tears the seal. “It is with the upmost joy, that I announce to you the President for the Happy Smiles Association.”

Jimin turns to look back at Jeongguk, their eyes lock and a story unfolds between them. Jeongguk tells Jimin he’s beautiful without opening his mouth and Jimin does the same, his eyes conveying the amount of love he feels towards Jeongguk. 

Taehyung opens the paper, his eye scanning across the cursive font. He looks up to the audience, “The winner of the 2018 spring campaign is…”

 

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAH!!!! I'm so happy with this! I just asjahsjhdsd, I hope everything makes sense now.  
> The winner doesn't matter bc they have each other <3  
> Thanks for the love and support and I hope you all feel soft and mushy now :)  
> There're some things I regret, I especially wanted to delve more into Jimin's character and the Namjin that was going on. But I'm proud with how it turned out (i'm also happy I didn't go over the 3 chapter limit I gave myself ^^;;)  
> -with love, won


	4. Honeysuckle

PART TWO OF HONEY!

Seoul National University students are off during the summer and Jeongguk decides to spend it with Jimin. They hang out often and discuss their future together; graduation, travelling and the like. It’s then that Jeongguk decides to ask:“Can I spend the night at your place?”Jimin knows exactly what this implies. 

**Read here - > https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148295 **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for giving this au so much love <3  
> -with love, won


End file.
